Don't Forget About Us
by AngelaLove072101
Summary: It's sad, but sometimes even best friends can become memories. It's not easy when those memories come stumbling back into your life. Love will bloom, heartache is inevitable, forgotten memories will be dug up, and broken relationships will mend. But it's a little difficult when there's an evil plot rising up in the background.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: All HTTYD (1 &2) and RoTG characters belong to Dreamworks; Disney characters belong to Disney. I do not own them. Additional characters and the plot, however, are subject to my imagination (and specific readers), and therefore belong to me (and specific readers).**

 **All rights reserved. No part of this of this story may be reproduced, paraphrased, or copied in any form or by any means, electronically or mechanically, including photocopying, recording, etc. It is illegal and punishable by Copyright law. Any relation to the real world is simply coincidental or has been twisted in some way to fit the story. If so, credit goes to them owner of the used real world relation.**

 **Thanks for choosing to read my story!**

. . . . .

 **ASTRID'S POV**

I can feel the rays of sunlight infiltrate through my window, irritating my eyes as they land on my face. Groggily, I open one of my eyes and glance at the clock. It reads 5:59 A.M. so I close my eyes, deciding to cherish my last minute of sleep until I have to get up for school. Ugh, school. . . Two more years and it'll all be over. I just have to survive junior year. . . and senior year. . . and whatever else comes after that.

Whoopie for me. No sarcasm intended.

The alarm clock finally blares and I groan. All this thinking didn't even let me use my last minute of sleep. With another groan, I roll over in my comfy bed. It's as if it's telling me stay forever, that I don't have to socialize with other human beings to be happy. I can just sleep and stay in my room forever. . . I end up on the ground from so much rolling while thinking, and I grunt in discomfort. After lying there a while, I decide it's not so bad (it's not _too_ uncomfortable) and I close my eyes. It won't be too bad to miss one day of school, right?

"Astrid, wake up and get ready for school!" I give an exasperated sigh, and stand up. Nope. That won't be happening. Not on Aunt Grace's watch.

Aunt Grace is the best aunt ever. A bit strict and grumpy when she's angry, but hey, who isn't? I had to get it from somewhere, no? I yawn and look at the floor length mirror Aunt Grace had installed in my room years earlier, staring at my reflection. Loose blonde and messy hair, blue sleepy eyes, pursed lips. I'm still in my black pajama pants and my over sized T-shirt.

And I feel icky.

I decide to take a quick shower. After a few minutes of warm heaven, I wrap a towel around my body, and dry out my blonde locks with another. I dress into a simple blue long sleeved shirt, and slip on some dark jeans and dark furry boots. I brush my hair and braid it down my shoulder, keeping the stubborn baby hairs down with a headband. _Maybe I better wait for it to dry,_ I reach for a hair dryer in the sink cabinet, pulling a my hair tie, _don't want to catch a cold._ I stop. _Or do I?_ I decide I don't need a hair dryer after all. It's not like I would've undone my whole braid anyway.

School bag in hand, I go downstairs, fixing the bottom of my braid as I go. The smell of toasted waffles and scrambled eggs meets my nose and I smile. As ordinary as that may sound, I know it'll be good. Aunt Grace never disappoints. I sit down at the table, ready to eat, and glance at my aunt. She's wearing her blonde hair (which is slightly darker than mine) in her signature bun, and I can see the ties of the apron around her waist as she cooks. When she turns, she smiles at me as she serves me breakfast. I smile back, not sure what she's smiling about, but feeling like I should. She always gets that reaction out of everyone. After saying grace, we eat it (me at a snail's pace) and I rush back upstairs to brush my teeth. I give Aunt Grace a kiss on the cheek and wave goodbye as I walk to the bus stop. I can't stall going to school forever.

The morning snow crunches under my feet, and my fingers immediately go numb. Bad day to forget my gloves. Once I reach it, I sit down on the bench and plug in my ear buds, rubbing my stiff hands together. Today was a _r_ _eally_ bad day to forget my gloves. Out of boredom, I start humming to a song on my phone until the school bus parks in front of me. The doors open, and I step in, looking for an empty seat. I find one in the back and am walking towards it when a paper ball meets my head.

The nerve!

I feel the urge throw it back at them but stop myself. It's the first day of school, I don't want any trouble. _First day of school, I don't want any trouble._ I repeat it in my head like a mantra, as if it will somehow calm me. It does, which surprises me. The surprise is due to the fact that I know who threw it. Merida Dunbroch and Rapunzel Corona seem to find it amusing to torment anyone with a social status below theirs. I've made it clear I'm not very fun to mess with, but it seems they can't get that through their thick skulls. They're, as most people say, the _top of the food chain_ , the most popular girls at school, queen bees, etc. Those girls are also part of the Big Four, as they have made themselves called.

Ah, the Big Four. Everyone around the school knows their name. Merida Dunbroch, Rapunzel Corona, Jackson Overland, and Hiccup Haddock. My friend and I, though, know them a little better. Or, at least, we used to.

By them I mean Jackson and Hiccup. Jack, Tooth (my best friend in the entire world, to this day), Hiccup, and I, we used to be best friends. The best of friends. But, things happen. Jack suffered a freak accident and. . . well, Tooth knows more about that than I do. Hiccup, though. . . he outright abandoned us. He outright abandoned me. I don't know why, but he _did_ leave us. And for that mutton head, Merida. It seemed Jack had the same idea, but he did it for Rapunzel. _Some friends._

We used to do everything together. Sneak out at night and just talk. Tell each other our deepest, darkest secrets. We shared so many moments; we made so many memories. Sadly, that's what they became: memories.

We promoted together. That's when everything changed.

Stealthily, I kicked the paper ball as I walked, taking it with me to my seat, thinking back on those early days. Once we finished eighth grade, they left; little by little they drifted away. Jack's accident was the starting point. Then popularity snatched them away. It snatched him away. He turned on me. And he left. I let him.

I sit down towards the back.

I guess leaving us payed off in the long run. Those little boys I grew up with grew up to be the most popular guys in school. I mean, who wouldn't want that, I guess? Popularity must really be something to abandon your life long friends for. I still feel the pain of his betrayal like it was yesterday. And I really can't help but be a little bitter. It's funny, really, how it stings so bad. I mean, it was _two_ years ago. Get over it Hofferson! But I can't. That pain was and is still unbearable because, I actually liked him. A lot. I had the biggest crush on him. But he liked another: Merida Dunbroch.

I don't like her in the least. She's mean, a brat who knows how to play her cards. She's a bad girl in the good girl facade. Well. . . at least to me. I heard she used to be better than she is now, but, if she ever was, it really isn't showing.

Rumors say they like each other, which has been obvious for the last two years, but it seems like Hiccup doesn't have the guts to ask her out. But, I wouldn't count on Merida backing down, either. Her and I, we have one thing in common. Well, probably more, but this is the only one I'm willing to accept. We're not _girly_ girls. She'll probably ask him out before he does.

Though I myself like that characteristic (not her, though), I just can't bare the thought of him being with. . . her. I mean, he deserves better, even after what he did to me. And no, I do not like him! I got over him. With who you ask? No one. I got over him on my own. And I do not, absolutely, 100%, do not have a crush on. . . him. They're making out. Yep, full lip contact. Okay, so maybe I spoke too soon, he did get guts after puberty. Or, maybe Merida started it.

I feel my blood boil at that thought. Wait, back up, what? No, no, no! I don't care what he does! Let him screw himself for all I care! I cross my arms over my chest, sneaking a few glances at their group. Jack's a little more shy when he does it. But, his movements look either too stiff or nervous, I can't tell. They seem forced to me. He still does it, though. He kisses Rapunzel. I look away and glance at the window. What happened to no PDA? Why the heck is the bus driver not telling them to stop? I stare out the window. But their dang reflection! Ugh, it's disgusting. This is going to be a long ride.

 **. . . . .**

 **I hope it wasn't too dull. Anyways, this is the rewritten version of Don't Forget About Us, originally published on Wattpad. I sincerely hope this will come out better. C:**

 **The next update will be by Saturday (hopefully, I'm actually not sure if I'm going somewhere for Christmas. . . )!**

 **Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!**

 ***❤XOAngelaOX❤***


	2. Chapter 2

**~~Astrid's POV~~**

After a few minutes (which seem too long in my opinion), I can see the school, and my legs are jittery just to escape this automobile. My hands grip my school bag, and once the doors open, I'm somehow the first to step out. I blow my bangs to the side, and I wave to Ruffnut, Toothiana, and Heather. My best friends. I don't know why, but they always stick out of the crowd like a sore thumb. They wave back and we walk towards each other. Once we're in a group, we make our way towards the cafeteria, side by side. I don't know why we girls do that. Maybe it's just a girl thing? Wait, no, I've seen guys do it too.

"How was the ride with Queen Dumbbutt?" Ruffnut asks, referring to Merida. I laugh at her reference and Tooth can't hold back her smile as she tries her best not to laugh. Dunbroch and Dumbbutt. Though childish, it's not a _big_ difference.

"So how was it?" Heather looks over Tooth to me. I sigh, earning a concerned glance from my friends. I don't know why they look concerned, it was suppose to be an annoyed sigh.

"Hiccup and her were making out, you know sucking each others face-"I make sure to mimic what I saw and they gag.

"Ugh, we don't need details!" Ruffnut points at her mouth and gags some more. I roll my eyes, smirking.

"Remind me never to kiss Hiccup's lips without a good scrubbing-"

"Woah, woah, woah," Heather grins,"since when are you thinking of kissing Hiccup?" A teasing smile spreads across her lips. I hold back the heat wanting to rush to my cheeks and frown.

I avoid her green gaze and scoff,"Since never." I whisper bitterly, crossing my arms. Why would she ever assume that-that, well, _that_! I mean I was only speaking my mind.

I turn away from her, trying to come up with a good excuse for what I had just said. But I turn to the wrong direction at the worst time. Merida and Hiccup are holding hands, walking towards Jack and Rapunzel who had gotten out before them. I purse my lips and cross my arms, my hands tightening to fists against the sides of my shirt. _Are they official?_ Jack and Rapunzel are also holding hands. They're definitely official. I side glance at Tooth. Her violet eyes glance towards the floor, her shoulders slumped in hurt. I put a hand on her shoulder for comfort. Although I'm feeling just as sad as she is. I don't know why, though. . . At least, I don't want to acknowledge it. _Stupid feelings._

"Does it always feel like this?" I cock my head to the side in question.

"What?"

"Do you always feel like your heart is breaking into a million pieces, but you refuse to accept it. . . I know it's stupid and. . . hopeless. Yet I still hold on to that wisp of hope? But I-I don't have any power to do anything, not even enough courage to change anything. . ." I motion for Heather and Ruffnut to leave us alone. They nod and go on their way to the cafeteria, looking back once or twice with concerned eyes. We sit down under the willow tree, avoiding looking back at them. For her sake or for mine, I'm not sure.

"You're not useless Toothie, he doesn't know what he lost. I mean, you're much prettier than Rapunzel, smarter, nicer, _honest_ ," She shakes her head. Not the right time,"did I mention pretty?" She finally allows a small smile, my intent obvious, and I smile right back at her. but her smiles fades as she looks up from her lap. I follow her gaze. Jack held Rapunzel by her waist and lowered his lips toward hers. I quickly turn to Hiccup and Merida. Merida shrugs and they do the same. So it's official, I guess. And I guess maybe Merida was the one who asked. Whistles are heard and they all break away, waving shyly at our classmates. I look away. _It's all for show. . . let it just be for show. . ._ I dread the gossip that's sure to swarm the halls.

"If that's true, then why do I feel like I'm not all that great? I mean, she's got Jack. . ."

"And she's got him." I whisper, sighing in disappointment. Why do I feel like this, if I have no feelings for him? _Because you don't like to lose?_ I hope that's it. That I just want to win, to beat Merida. I don't feel anything for Hiccup. My mind almost seems to challenge that.

"Do you ever completely get over it?" She's staring at her lap again.

"I. . . I don't know." And, being someone who likes to know almost everything, my answer kind of bugs me. But there's really nothing I can do and we just stare at the grass until our stomachs growl. We laugh lightly. "But, its better to be happy than sad, to move on than stay in the past, don't you agree, Toothiana?" She sticks her tongue out at me for using her real name. She then smiles and nods. We stand up and march into the cafeteria, confident to get over these two mutton heads.

We enter and stand in line, chatting cheerfully, pushing our emotional crises to the back of our minds, locked up where they'll be for a long while. That is, until the Big Four (Merida and Rapunzel) shortcuts us (and the other two edge their way towards them a little more hesitantly). My heart speeds up at Hiccup's proximity. Ugh, I feel like a stupid fan girl! He has a girlfriend for goodness sake! But my anger overules my iritation. I tap Merida's shoulder and she turns toward me with a cocked eyebrow.

"What?" she asks. Even her voice makes me want to strangle her.

"Excuse me, but we were all here first." I say, motioning to me, Tooth, and the rest of the people behind us, who also don't look very happy.

"Things happen." She says, giving me smug little smile, and turns back around. My skin prickles irritably. _Who does she think she is?!_

"Oh no, Queen Bee, things don't just _happen_ with me. You go to the back of the line or I'll make you!" I warn, turning her toward me and crossing my arms over my chest, venom in my voice, my glare freight striking. She shivers then proceeds to glare at me. "Wait like everyone else!" Then he comes out. Messy auburn hair, and those enchanting emerald green eyes. Time freezes, memories freshen in my mind. And so does his betrayal. My stare gets icier.

"Get your hands off my girlfriend." That word stung. I feel my heart throb but I stand my ground anyway.

"First of all, do you see these?" I motion to my hands. "They aren't anywhere near your _girlfriend_ , nor would they like to be. Second of all, you're not my boss, Haddock!" I glare at him, poking his chest with my pinkie with each reason. "And third of all, the same goes for you and your friends."

* * *

 **~~Tooth's POV~~**

While Astrid is arguing with Hiccup, I stare at the ground, not wanting to even look at Jack. The guy who broke my heart. The guy who broke me. The guy who believes lies so easily. But I can't help it, and I look up. He's staring at me with careful eyes. I blush at his attention, my heart not caring whether they carry ill will or pity. As fast as it's beating, I still feel it sink the the depths of my stomach. I'm still the hospital girl to him. The cruel actress. Nothing else. He still doesn't remember me. The real me. He'll never remember me. My heart sinks even more as Rapunzel presses to his. Her green eyes give me a warning look, but I can see the troubling nerves under that layer. My amethyst eyes find the floor. I look back at Astrid, who is still staring Hiccup down while he does the same. I pull at her arm, my eyes pleading to get out of there.

Though it's tempting to call Rapunzel out right now, he probably won't believe me. I'll only be humiliated.

It's my word against hers.

I just want to get out of here.

I pull at the back of Astrid's shirt. Her blue eyes meet mine as I move my head towards the cafeteria tables, asking silently if we can just go. No confrontation, no rude words, just _go_. Her hard eyes soften and she nods after a moment. She turns back to Hiccup with one last glare, then to Jack. Her eyes are full of disappointment. Disappointment that he chose Rapunzel over me, like Hiccup chose Merida. We step out of line and walk toward our table. We sit down in front of Heather and Ruffnut. They look at us with concerned eyes, passing us an apple when they see we didn't get a tray after all. I nibble at the red fruit, tears pricking my eyes. Why can't he just remember me? Why can't I just tell him the truth?

* * *

 **~~Astrid's POV~~**

Tooth remains still, her facial expression far out, concentrated, yet unfocused. And sad. Heart wrenching kind of sad. She can't hide that from me, no matter how hard she tries. And I can't handle a not-so-bubbly Tooth. I sigh, and stand up. My friends question me with a single glance. Tooth looks up from the lunch table. I smile, and motion them to follow me. Ruffnut gobbles up the rest of her lunch as we throw ours away.

"Where are we going?" Heather asks, crossing her arms over her chest, but she continues to follow me anyway.

"You'll see when we get there."

"This better be worth it, I did not just throw away my breakfast for nothing." Ruffnut stares at me menacingly.

I shrug with a playful grin,"It's just food." She stops for a moment, halting our group walk with a shocked gasp.

"Just food?!"

"Oh no." Heather puts a hand to her forehead. "You just had to touch that topic."

"Just FOOD?!" She points an accusing finger at my face. "Easy for you to say, Aunt Grace feeds you every morning!"

I roll my eyes and mock a bow. "Please, enlighten me with its importance."

"Oh, I'll enlighten you, alright!" Heather groans and Tooth sighs. I only smile and keep walking, Ruffnut nagging at my ear the whole way there. That is, until she's hushed by a teacher. And, I don't know, all of a sudden I got the feeling that that's when the beginning of _something_ really began.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the song _When Your Gone_ , it belong to Avril Lavigne.**

 **I do not own RoTG or HTTYD, they both belong to DreamWorks. Enough said, on with the chapter. C: (BTW, this is gonna be a long one, according to the word count) Enjoy!**

* * *

 **ASTRID'S POV**

After a whole lecture of the delicacy of food (courtesy of Ruffnut) and a teacher giving us a glare, we're (silently) almost at our destination. I feel giddy, and that's a first. Once we reach the door to the old janitor's closet, they turn to me in confusion.

"Uh, why are you taking us to the abandoned janitor's closet?" Ruff asks, narrowing her eyes at me. I raise an eyebrow in question. "They say it's haunted. . . with the soul of a girl who had a passion for music. She died in a murder, and a lot say, she still haunts this room, searching for her killer." She uses ridiculous hand motions the whole while. It reminds me of Hiccup, but I immidietly shake that though away and listen to Ruff's crazy story. "Her voice lures you in, and, if you're not the murderer, she won't let you out, unless you do her a favor. Do it, or you die!" She says, in a deep, wanna-be dark voice. I rolled my eyes.

I snort in disbelief,"Oh, as if, don't tell me you actually listen to that kind of stuff?" They huddle together defensively. I throw my head back in amusement, then shake my head at them. "Oh please, rumors are never true. Here, I'll show you a secret." I give them a small smile and open the door, holding it open for them with the most inviting smile I can.

"Do you really expect us to just go waddling into a dark closet? I don't think so." Heather puts a hand on her hip, Ruffnut snapping her fingers in a z-motion behind her. I sigh, and step in, my foot holding the door open as I flick on the light. Hesitantly, they walk inside. They immediately huddle back together. _Scaredy cats_.

"We have at least forty more minutes until we have to go to first period, right?" They nod. I smile, and push the cleaning cart to the side. Oh, the wonders of coming early. More time to do mischief.

When you come in, this place looks ordinary. Cleaning supplies, a ridiculously clean smell, and a single light dangling from the ceiling. You could barely see the outline of a square on the ground, but if you look hard enough, it's there. I squeeze my finger tips onto the sides of the shape and pull it up, revealing an opening. As quickly as I can, I jump in, holding in my laughter as they all gasp in unison, their footsteps like thunder as they run towards me. But I do laugh when they stare down at me in bewilderment. My laughter dies down into a smile and I wave for them to jump in. Hesitantly they do, their shoulders relaxing in awe. Then they go back into a protective circle once it registers how creepy the hallway looks with its dim lights, flickering on and off. Heather turns on the flash on her phone, Tooth and Ruff following suit.

I meet real resistance when I try to turn off the lights of the closet _and_ close the hatch.

"Are you mental?! I'd like to live to see another day, thank you!" Courtesy of Heather.

"I don't want my last breath to be in this crummy, creepy hallway, Hofferson!" Courtesy of Ruffnut.

"Alright, you can turn off the closet lights, but, let's leave the hatch just _slightly_ open, yeah?" Courtesy of the motherly Toothiana. Always the logical one when her children are arguing. But I comply to this compromise, balancing myself on Ruffnut's shoulders. Once I hop off anf Ruffnut rolls her shoulders back, I raise an eyebrow at them and then begin walking down the hallway.

Still unsure, they follow me down the hallway. Then we reach our destination: tall double doors.

They look at me, silently asking if this was where I meant to take them. I only nod, a large smile stretching across my face. I pull open one of the doors, and their faces morph back into one of awe. It's a large theater-like room with cushioned seats, carpeted floors, and a smooth stage surface. It looks new and antique all at the same time. They then proceed to stare at me, their eyes bugging out of their heads. Tooth is the first one to speak up.

"How long have you known about this place?" she asks.

"Uh, since freshman year when. . . when Hiccup went for Dunbroch." I can't help but purse my lips as I turn my gaze to the floor. I mentally shake my head. Nope, I'm not having any of that today. "But that doesn't matter. I'm not here to mope, and certainly not about something like that. That would be so childish." I turn around from their concerned faces, hoping for someone to change the subject. Heather doesn't disappoint.

"Alright, so what's up with this place?" Heather asked, making a 360° turn, observing everything she could. "Pretty neat."

"Well, I think this used to be a theater, their costumes and makeup are still here." I say. Their eyebrows arch up in interest at my comment. With a smile, they begin walking down the aisle towards the stage.

"No Orchestra Pit." Tooth observes. I shrug.

"Maybe they weren't big fans of music?" Ruff calls out as she climbs the stage.

"I don't think so!" Heather almost squeals when she sees a soundboard. She runs her hands over and around it. "Look at this beauty!"

"Then maybe they weren't professional." Ruff crosses her arms mockingly.

I shake my head in amusement and shrug again,"Maybe so." Ruff salutes me.

"Maybe, but this baby, even if she's not the newest model, has really cool features I wouldn't expect anywhere but in professional acts." Ruff sticks out her tongue at our home tech whiz. Said person ducks under the soundboard. "Oh my goodness, this wiring is genius!" We've heard of fandom fangirls; this is a technology fangirl at her rawest moment. I cover my mouth as I chuckle.

"Girls, come check out this giant wardrobe!" Ruff calls, a large smile on her face, ducking back behind the large, maroon red curtain. Heather and Tooth oblige and I smile, sitting carelessly on a stool, watching them explore from a distance. I look around on my own too, lips set in a relaxed smile. This place had become so much, and I still didn't really know its story. Why was it here? Underground of all places, too? Had it been a secret place? Who had been here before us? What was this whole place for?

I'm dragged back to reality with Heather running out from behind a curtain.

"This is amazing!" Heather almost squeals, large sunglasses over her eyes, different clothes draped on her arms, cowboy boots on her feet. I laugh, then turn towards the giggling brunette. Toothiana twirls in a colorful dress, a belt of gems around her waist, turquoise heels clicking against the wood, pink coloring her lips, a natural blush on her cheeks.

"Tooth's got game!" Ruffnut hollers, wearing an astronaut suit, the helmet in her hands. Toothiana smiles as she stops, her dress swaying, giggling at Ruff's costume.

Ruffnut shrugs, striking a pose with a smile,"What, I feel important." Heather rolls her eyes with a soft chuckle.

"Hey, why don't you dress up, Astrid?" I stiffen at Heather's comment, like a deer caught in headlights. I have a hunch as to where this is going, and I don't necessarily like it.

"Uh. . . cause. . .?" For the first time in forever, I can't come up with a quick retort. Heck, even a _'I'm allergic to make overs_ ' would have sufficed.

"Make over!" Heather yells and my ear drums almost explode. Ruffnut and Tooth's eyes, however, spark with excitement.

"You're all trolls!", is the only thing I'm able to say before Ruffnut tackles me mid-running attempt. Heather and Tooth pounce on me afterwards, fingers landing an immediate tickle attack. "Ahh ha ha ha ha! Let me go! Let- ha ha ha! Okay, oka-aha ha ha!" They slowed down, letting me recover my breath. "I'll let you dress me up, with one condition." The tickle monsters stop completely, and look at me curiously. "Absolutely no makeup." They nod in agreement and help me to my feet. They give me evil smirks.

They drag me to the dressing room, and, after a few tries (embarrassing ones too), I find myself in a simple, white dress, extremely similar to a wedding gown without all the expected glamour of frills and elaborate designs. The top of the bodice hugs my upper body, the sleeves stopping right before my wrists, the skirt spreading out at my waist, swaying with my movements, short lace gloves on my hands, and an elegant mask on my face. My hair is now down and in waves down my back (where's my hair tie?), pink coating my lips. To finish off my look, I'm in white shoes and wearing clip-on ear rings. I can't help but look into the mirror in amazement. The person in front of me isn't me. It's an alien from a world where jewels grow on flowers, and happy endings are the most usual. But that's every girls reaction when they get a makeover, huh.

"You look. . . Wow. . ."

"Hiccup would be all over you right now." I frown. "Wrong thing to say, but its true." Ruffnut points out. I wave her off with my usual glare.

"Alright, I didn't just bring you down here for a tour-" Ruffnut is quick to interrupt.

"A tour? What tour? We were our own tour guides!"

I roll my eyes,"I came to show you guys how I cope," I take a deep breath. "That is, if you guys want to see what always makes me feel better whenever I'm upset?" They nod curiously.

I drag a stool and a microphone to the middle of the stage, plug everything I need in and sit down, the microphone lowered to my lips, and a guitar in my hands. Toothiana wheels in the piano and Ruffnut sits behind the drums, having a hunch on what I'm about to do. Heather sits in the audience. My fingers stroke the guitar strings, and I make sure they're tuned. Taking a deep breath, I close my eyes. Toothiana begins as I mouth the title of the song and the artist, a nod as her cue to begin.

 **(When Your Gone - Avril Lavigne)**

 _"I always needed time on my own_  
 _I never thought I'd_  
 _Need you there when I cry._

 _And the days feel like years when I'm alone_  
 _And the bed where you lie_  
 _Is made up on your side._

 _When you walk away_  
 _I count the steps that you take_  
 _Do you see how much I need you right now?_

 _When you're gone,_  
 _The pieces of my heart are missing you._  
 _When you're gone,_  
 _The face I came to know is missing too._  
 _When you're gone,_  
 _The words I need to hear_  
 _To always get me through the day_  
 _And make it okay_  
 _I miss you,"_ I did miss him. I missed him a lot more than I wanted to admit. _Stupid Haddock._

 _"I've never felt this way before_  
 _Everything that I do_  
 _Reminds me of you._  
 _And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor._  
 _And they smell just like you_  
 _I love the things that you do_

 _When you walk away_  
 _I count the steps that you take._  
 _Do you see how much I need you right now?_

 _When you're gone,_  
 _The pieces of my heart are missing you._  
 _When you're gone,_  
 _The face I came to know is missing too._  
 _When you're gone,_  
 _The words I need to hear_  
 _To always get me through the day_  
 _And make it okay_  
 _I miss you._

 _We were made for each other_  
 _Out here forever_  
 _I know we were._

 _Yeah, yeah!_

 _All I ever wanted was for you to know_  
 _Everything I do, I give my heart and soul_  
 _I can hardly breathe; I need to feel you here with me._

 _Yeah!_

 _When you're gone,_  
 _The pieces of my heart are missing you._  
 _When you're gone,_  
 _The face I came to know is missing too._  
 _When you're gone,_  
 _The words I need to hear_  
 _Will always get me through the day_  
 _And make it okay_  
 _I miss you, mmmm."_ I finish, keeping my eyes shut, a lump forming in my throat. "I miss you. . ."

"Wow, that was awesome!" Heather exclaims. I blush lightly, the lump in my throat dissolving. "I honestly didn't expect something like that from you, though." I frown.

"What is that suppose to mean?" She smiles sheepishly at me.

"That was pretty girly." I roll my eyes at her reply.

"Avril Lavigne is not girly." I pause. "At least, she wasn't."

They just laugh, and, soon, I join them, too.

"By the way, if you tell anyone about this, I'll murder you in your sleep."

"Now that's the Astrid we know!"

* * *

 **HICCUP'S POV**

"I'm going to the library, okay?"

"For what?" Merida asked. I wave a piece of paper in her face.

"To get the books for my classes. The ones they have, anyway." She rolled her eyes with a smile.

"You're such a nerd, Hiccup." She teases playfully.

"But you still love me." I smile at her. She smiles back shyly. "Plus, I prefer prepared." I puff out my chest. She rolls her eyes.

"It's not like I want to boost your ego or anything." I smile, and give her a wink before heading towards the exit. A grin spreads itself across my face.

Life seemed to be treating me well. I have a beautiful, feisty girlfriend, I have great friends, school's a blast (so far) and everything in between. All at once, the grin on my face dimmed. Why wasn't I content? Everything was perfect, why wasn't I _truly_ happy? I feel like I'm missing something; I don't feel. . . complete. I shake off those cliche thoughts and continue. I shouldn't be thinking about those kinds of things anyway.

I have to be content with what I do have. And I literally have everything.

My eyes scan the piece of paper before I close them, taking a deep sigh. I don't really wanna think about an abyss of hopelessness so early in the morning. So, I let my wonderful girlfriend invade my thoughts. Her wild red hair, her personality. Her. And, then that thought is nudged by a different one. Merida's wild red hair turns into a more golden color, stabilizing itself into a complex yet nice braid, her blue eyes turning into a different shade of mesmerizing blue, her face, her clothes and body morphing into that of another familiar girl.

Astrid Hofferson.

My ex best friend. The insanely tough girl with the golden hair, with the ocean blue eyes, with her own kind of personality. . . The only one against me and Merida. The one I argued with this morning. The one I trusted with my whole heart. The one I drifted away from. Abandoned, really, though that word makes me feel guilty. I admit I do miss her, but she's just so stubborn! She absolutely hates Merida, and Merida doesn't fancy her either. I know if I wanted to make up with her. . . Merida would definitely get even moodier. Plus, I'm 99% sure she'd reject me. And rejection doesn't feel very nice. . . as cowardly as that sounds.

Their both so similar, yet entirely different. Maybe that's why they don't like each other. Their personalities don't clash well together because they're so alike. Maybe. . . maybe I could make them friends and. . . everything would go back to normal. . . But, I know that's a stupid idea before I can even start to think about it. Merida and Astrid? Friends? The incident this morning is enough proof that _that_ is not a very high possibility. That'll be the day. . . I pass by the old janitor's closet, and the most beautiful voice interrupts my thoughts.

 _"When you're gone,_  
 _The pieces of my heart are missing too._  
 _When you're gone. . ."_

I turn around toward the choir room window, expecting to see someone in there. There's no one. I turn toward the janitor's closet, where the noise seems to be coming from. I've heard the silly rumors about the ghost girl and her mind-controlling voice, and-though I've never really been one to believe the rumors-I can't deny that I'm very creeped out at the moment. Still, I inch closer anyway, and turn the knob. It opens with no resistance, which makes me take a hesitant step back. This is probably not a very wise decision. How many times haven't I complained about the predictable protagonists in horror movies. I take out my phone and click on the flash, its light illuminating a portion of the room. And it's moments like this that remind me that I'm the guy in the horror movies who gets killed first. I close the door behind me and look around me.

The floor looks odd. Only a small spot, really. I get closer and notice that one of the tiles seems to be slightly open. That's definitely not normal. I get closer, pushing it all the way open. A trap door? Though this is very creepy and correlates very well with the rumor, I still don't get the goosebumps I expected. Creeped out, a little; intrigued? A lot. I look inside, careful not to fall in. There's more to this opening. Curiously, I peek in even deeper.

It looks like an ongoing tunnel. A maze of tunnels, corridors, maybe? It looks harmless enough and curiosity is jabbing really hard at me. I quickly jump in, and close the hatch behind me. Okay, stupid move, I don't even know where to go. And the trap door isn't within my reach anymore. I raise my phone to light the way, turning it at every direction. The voice is getting clearer, the notes echoing in the tunnels/corridors. I follow the voice, still a little taken aback that I'm not as creeped out anymore. Weirded out, still a yes. The voice guides me through a series of tunnels which, I must admit, are very easy to get lost in. I finally reach slightly open doors, and peek. There's a girl dressed in all white, and for a second I really think I'm witnessing an angel. Then I focus on her instrument and the fact that there are other people there, too. Still, I focus on the girl in all white. Her voice is clear and majestic, her timing just right.

 _"When you're gone,_  
 _The words I need to hear_  
 _To always get me through the day_  
 _And make it okay/em/p_  
 _I miss you. . ."_

Is this some kind of secret hangout spot? A club, maybe? Curiously, I edge closer, almost opening the heavy door. The vibration of my phone brings me back. I turn the screen toward me. It's a message from Merida. I click on it.

 **M: Where r u? I can't find u.**

Okay, I'm definitely going to get caught.

 **H: Nothing, I just went to the nurse, not feeling so well.**

She responds immediately.

 **M: R u alright? Do you need anything? I'll come by if u want**

My eyes widen. Lying and be caught this soon, no thank you. I type the first thing that comes to mind.

 **H: No, stay, socialize, make more friends. I'll be alright.**

I seriously need help with this.

 **M: R u hiding something? U sound more weirder than usual when you're hiding something. . .**

She knows me too well. It was stupid of me to try to lie to her. But I'm too far in (literally and metaphorically) to back out now.

 **H: Me, hide something from you? Why would I do that? Gtg see you later**

I type quickly, and put my phone back in my pocket, turning back to the cracked door. The angel smiles, peaking my interest. But, who is she?

* * *

 **ASTRID'S POV**

I smile at them once our playful banter reaches its end and take them backstage. We drag some stools into a circle behind the left curtain and sit down. Toothiana grins, spinning on her own stool. This is a complete 180° from this morning. I smile. This is good. We talk for who knows how long, Heather and Ruff changing back to their normal clothes. I feel like procrastinating today, and Tooth seems to like that idea, too, for she doesn't change either. Heather gasps, making us all jump a little. She's too alarmed to notice or tease. We all turn to her.

"We're so screwed! We only have five minutes before the bell rings! It took us, like, ten minutes to get here! We'll be late for sure." She's practically pulling out her hair.

I stay still for the shortest moment, making a mental map of this place in my head before rolling my eyes at her with a smile. I motion for them to follow me. I push a box at the back of the stage to the side revealing a small door. I smile at her astonished face. The tunnels can be confusing, I don't exactly know all of them, but I do know lots of them. I've been mapping them out in a notebook at home for a while, memorizing them when I have time.

"It'll leave you at Mrs. Capricos' class, before anyone gets there. It'll lead you to her closet, actually. Make it funny and say we're back from Narnia." Heather's too tense to smile, let alone laugh. Of course, it wasn't one of my best jokes.

"Wait, aren't you coming?" Heather asks, both her and Ruffnut raising a quizzical eyebrow.

"No I'm staying here. It's the first day of school, I don't think we're going to do much. If there's any homework, though, collect it for me." I smile. Ditching _once_ won't hurt anyone, right?

"For me, too." Toothie says, stepping next to me. I'm surprised. She's normally such a good girl.

"Me-

"Oh no you don't, Ruff, _we_ are going to class." She takes Ruffnut by one of her braids and pulls her through the door. We laugh. Poor Ruff. . .

"Just keep going straight!" I whisper/yelled loud enough for them to hear. I blocked the exit once their footsteps faded away. We laughed silently, twisting in our stools.

"Do you wanna keep singing?" I ask. She nods excitedly.

"Can I pick the song?" She asks shyly, twiddling with her thumbs. I nod with a smile.

We go back on stage, and I plug in another microphone. I set up a karaoke box in the back, and hook it on to the computer on the sound board. It takes a while, but I manage. Heather would've been a better candidate for the job, but that didn't matter. After we set everything up, we seated ourselves on wooden chairs in the middle of the stage. Toothie places a colorful mask on her face, with feathers at the sides. I raise an eyebrow. She shrugs.

"Just for effect." She laughs softly as I roll my eyes with a small smile.

* * *

 **HICCUP'S POV**

After waiting for a good while for the angel to come out, I glance at my phone. Okay, well, looks like I'm late to class. Ditching _one_ class class won't be too bad, right? Plus, I just told Merida I went to the nurse, and I don't want to look like a liar. Though I did just lie to her. . .

I see the angel enter the stage, accompanied by another girl. They're setting everything up for another singing session, I think. I can't see their faces from here, but it's obvious the angel is still wearing her mask. I just observe them for a while, snap a few pictures without the flash, then, I message Jack.

 **H: Hey bro, go to the east wing. There's a janitor's closet.**

 **H: Enter, make sure to close the door behind you. Listen, and follow the music and you'll reach me.**

His response comes about a minute later.

 **J: Please tell me you're not planning on proposing to me, because I assure you, I'm not GAY!**

 **J: Also, class is about to start soon.**

I roll my eyes. As if.

 **H: Never in a million years! Trust me, it'll be worth it, but you better come quick! Or you'll miss it!**

 **J: This better be worth being late. . .**

A few minutes later. . .

 **J: Why the heck is there a hole on the floor!?**

 **J: I don't hear any music by the way!**

 **H: Just go inside, and make sure to close the door.**

 **J: Haddock, I swear if this is a prank. . .**

 **H: Dude, this isn't a prank, just trust me.**

 **J: Fin**

 **J: *Fine.**

Then their voices flood my ears.

* * *

 **TOOTH'S POV**

After everything is set up, we sit down and make sure everything is in order. Astrid's backstage, tinkering with some buttons then sits down quickly beside me. We both close our eyes, and our fingers take on a life of their own as the music comes out from the speakers. Not too loud, not too hushed. I smile a little at my song choice. Astrid begins.

 **ASTRID'S POV**

 **(Good Enough by Little Mix)**

 _"I am, the diamond you left in the dust,"_ I purse my lips and let Tooth sing the next line.

 _"I am, the future you lost in the past._

 _Seems like, I never compared._  
 _Wouldn't notice if I disappeared,_

 _You stole, the love that I saved for myself._  
 _And I watched, you give it to somebody else._  
 _But these scars, no longer I hide_  
 _I found the light you shut inside,"_ She gestured for me to join her.

 _"Couldn't love me if your tried._

 _Am I still not good enough?_  
 _Am I still not worth that much?"_ Tooth gave me the lead.

 _"I'm sorry for the way my life turned out,_  
 _I'm sorry for the smile I'm wearing now."_ She joined me again.

 _"Guess I'm still not good enough."_ A small instrumental break filled the silence of our voices. Then, we continued.

 _"Does it burn, knowing I used all the pain?_

 _Does it hurt, knowing you're fuel to my flame?_

 _Don't look back,_

 _Don't need your regrets._

 _Thank God you left my love behind."_ I take the lead.

 _"Couldn't change me if you tried. . ."_ Tooth then joins me, and our voices harmonize across the room.

 _"Am I still not good enough?_  
 _Am I still not worth that much?"_ I take the lead.

 _"I'm sorry for the way my life turned out,_  
 _I'm sorry for the smile I'm wearing now,"_ Tooth jumps back in.

 _"Guess I'm still not good enough."_ I take the lead.

 _"Release your curse,_  
 _Cause I know my worth!_  
 _Those wounds you made are gone_  
 _You ain't seen nothing yet,"_ Tooth takes the lead as I catch my breath.

 _"Your love wore thin_  
 _And I never win,"_ I jump back in.

 _"You want the best,_  
 _So sorry, that's clearly not me._  
 _This is all I can be."_ We closed our eyes as we continued, feeling the music more deeply now, understanding the lyrics.

 _"Am I still not good enough?_  
 _Am I still not worth that much?"_ She hushes, letting me lead.

 _"I'm sorry for the way my life turned out,_  
 _I'm sorry for the smile I'm wearing now."_ Tooth softly joins me, our voices soft.

 _"Guess I'm still not good enough. . ."_ We end strong, our voices echoing across the walls. We smile sadly at each other. That's how we really feel.

"Well, that was. . . different" Tooth admits, turning away from the mic with a soft smile. "Good different." Her smile turn solemn as her gaze meets the floor. "I almost forgot about the reason I was even singing in the first place." Me too. "Almost." Me too.

* * *

 **HICCUP'S POV**

Jack stood next to me, his eyes staring at the colorful girl curiously. My eyes are still set on the girl in the white dress. She has captured my attention and curiosity. They stare at the ground for the longest moment, the atmosphere inside turning so. . . sad all of the sudden. Then the angel says something, and they start putting everything away. Seems like their little singing session is over. And that's when my phone rings. They turn around towards the door, alarmed and afraid.

 _Shoot!_

* * *

 **A/N: Just to be safe, I want to clear up that ditching school IS NOT OKAY! DO NOT DO IT! DON'T. Don't be like Astrid, Hiccup, Tooth, or Jack. Also, stalking isn't very polite, either (*cough* Hiccup *cough* Jack *cough*). Don't do that either. If you're caught, it makes you seem creepy. Just a thought/warning.**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading, reviews make you awesome and make my day, so please don't hesitate to review C:**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Because I forgot to update Saturday. . . C: Happy New Year, by the way! Hopefully, this is a good year.**

 **ASTRID'S POV**

Someone found us. Someone found my secret place, my safe haven. But how? Why now? _Crud crud crud!_ There wasn't time to ponder this, I had to do something about it! I wasn't going to let this become someone's new hangout place just because. But, as I thought this, I was already backstage, and so was Tooth, following my lead. I had my backpack already over my shoulder, kicking off the shoes, my boots in my hands, our new company saying something but being blurred out by my panicked mind. And that's when I realized that, running away won't help.

It never helps.

I ran away after Hiccup's rejection. That did nothing to stop it.

Fight or fly is the body's reaction to moments where everything blurs together.

I already ran once; Today, I'm gonna fight.

So, steeling up my nerves, I put my boots back on the floor, but don't bother to put them on. It's not like I want to impress anyone, and the dress pretty much covers my feet. I stop Tooth with a hand on her shoulder.

"I won't let whoever came to take this place make us run. We'll fight, not fly, okay?" Pursing her lips, Tooth nodded as our company's feet thundered on the floor.

The only problem was how were we going to fight? With our fists? Words?

I looked down at my dress. This was in no way expert camouflage. I looked at Tooth's clothing. Nope, a surprise attack wouldn't do much to help. Tooth noticed my pondering at a way to confront our company. They were probably really close to the stage right now.

"How about. . . we reach some kind of compromise?" She suggests in the soft whisper only her voice could manage. _Of course she would suggest that._

"A compromise?" I was about to shoot down the idea down when it clicked.

By their shouts of protests, they probably want to meet us, not fight us. A peaceful compromise could work. They probably don't know who we are, either, I think. They didn't seem to sound very familiar with us and, I guess the masks and our clothes helped, too. We wouldn't normally dress like this, especially me since I had been forced into this outfit. Of course, I didn't mind too much. I felt. . . pretty, I guess (however, I would never tell the girls that). But, that wasn't the point.

Taking a deep breath, I tell Tooth to stay close, we didn't know who exactly we were dealing with. Of course, we were more than capable of taking care of ourselves but. . . just to be safe. She nodded, staying by my side, trying to peek over my shoulder to see who we were dealing with. Finally, I was able to focus on our company, and I froze in my spot.

"Hey, I-I just want to talk, yeah?" _Hiccup. . . No no no, of all people, why did it have to be him?! How? Why?_

" _We_ just want to talk." _Jack_. Tooth stiffens behind me. This whole situation just became a lot more. . . interesting, for lack of a better word. Hesitantly, I take a step forward. The thing is, that's where I stop and become immobile. My muscles are locked in place, tense, confused. . . _afraid._ Why am I so afraid? Tooth shifts behind me and, taking a deep breath, she slowly walks out, her dress following gracefully behind her. Well, if she was brave enough to go, I might as well. That's the reasoning I needed to go after her. Once we were both out, the only thing we can do is stare. It's just wide eyes from both sides.

They were still, their lips between a dreamy smile and slightly open in- _surprise_ , I guess. _Awe?_ And I was in between satisfied and beyond rage. Rage won out. I went up to Hiccup, and smacked him right across the face.

He has a girlfriend and he's staring at _me_ that way? And he doesn't even know it's _me_!

I have no idea what was more insulting.

I wanted to punch him so hard-! Tooth's gasp knocks some sense into me. It's also thanks to her, who pulled me back as I raised my fist for another swing, that Hiccup wasn't experiencing the hot, white world of pain.

"Ow! What was that for?" He said, caressing his red cheek. Remorse fills my being immediately. That wasn't very good of me. Aunt Grace would've scolded me for trying to beat the defenseless.

I purse my lips. Should I speak? No, that wouldn't be very wise. He might recognize my voice, right? But how else am I suppose to respond to his question? Speaking is clearly inevitable. . .

"Oh, I'm sorry, really, you just looked like a guy I know. . . ?" That's the best you can come up with, Hofferson? And that ridiculous voice? That was horrible! My voice had risen a few octaves at the end of my sentence, too, on the edge of breaking. I needed to brush up on my acting skills. He seems to buy it, though. Oh, Hiccup, so trusting. _That's gonna get you hurt one day. I know it got me hurt._

"I guess you really don't like that person, huh?" He jokes softly (and awkwardly), still rubbing his cheek. I laugh lightly, and freeze. No, he was befriending me. He was trying to make me trust him. He was too good at that. I take a step away from him, coughing to cover up the abrupt halt in my laughter. I clear my throat as he takes a step forward. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." _You already have._ I turn away from him and his green, puppy dog eyes.

"Just, don't come back here again, and don't tell anyone about this place." Tooth takes up her brave, threatening tone, blocking me with her body, arms outstretched to protect me. Hiccup looks at her, startled, as if forgetting I wasn't alone. Jack steps up. I can see her hand tremble.

"Just, please leave." She mumbles, taking her own step back.

"I promise we won't hurt you." He said, his maple eyes stared at her attentively.

"How do we know that?" She whispers, yet it somehow manages to be heard, the room making her small voice louder.

"I promise." They say in unison. My heart felt heavy.

 _"I promise, we'll be best friends forever!" Twelve year old Hiccup cheered, a laughing Astrid running in the water at his side._

 _"You pinkie promise?" I take out my pinkie and we link them._

 _"I pinkie swear!" I laughed._

If only the innocence of childhood could have joined us into adolescence. Nothing could've been more perfect.

* * *

 **TOOTH'S POV**

 _"C'mon!_ _I promise I won't let anything hurt you!" All of a sudden, Jack is thirteen, a helmet strapped to his head. He stretches out his hand towards me. The girl I used to be. "Do you trust me?"_

 _His hand was accepted his hand with a shy smile. We laughed as he sped off. Then I hear the shrieks of the ambulance alarms. I see Jack's pale face, closed eyes and bruised face. He was being wheeled into an ambulance car. And I couldn't go with him._

I came back to my senses when I felt Astrid sway beside me. She held on to me for balance, just as I did to her. Her face was a little paler, her eyes far off for a second, but the color returned to her cheeks a minute later. We turned back to them. Their eyes were worried.

"Are you girls alright?" Their eyes reflect sincere concern.

"Yeah, just fine." We say together, avoiding their eyes. We weren't fine at all.

* * *

 **A/N: That was pretty short, and I apologize for that. This is more of a filler chapter, I suppose. :P**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! ~**

 **Angela out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**TOOTH'S POV**

This all still feels like a dream. Like a nightmare and a fairy tale all at the same time. Jack is actually looking at me. He's looking _at me_. But, then again, he's not actually looking at me. He's looking at this mystery girl. The mystery girl with the mask and a pretty dress. No. . . not me.

This might just hurt a little bit more than him just ignoring me, Rapunzel holding onto his arm.

Yeah, this really sucks. . .

"So, um, my name is Hiccup. And this is my pal, Jack." We nod in acknowledgement. Then, we realize they're waiting for us to introduce ourselves. My hands feel clammy. What are we gonna say? What _can_ we say? _Oh, we're those girls you knew but, you know, don't really anymore because you have amnesia and you are a little bit of a douche._ Oh, that's definitely spot on. And a thought I'm 99% sure Astrid would think up, not me. That makes feel proud and unoriginal at the same time.

"Oh, well um, our identity isn't really important," Astrid manages. I wring my wrists behind my back.

"Oookay, well, then how about something we can call you?" Jack smiles that lopsided smile of his. My mouth seems to move on its own.

"She's Janelle, and I'm Hanna." I squeak. After initially glaring at me, Astrid nods slowly.

"So, is Janelle you're real name, or. . ." Hiccup began.

"Nicknames!" I pipe up quickly.

"Ya, our, uh, nicknames." Astrid plays with a strand of her hair, looking at the floor as if it's the most interesting thing in the world. I can see her knuckles stand out against her gloves. _I need to get out. I need to get out of here._ I can almost hear her say it.

"Well, Janelle, Hanna, you're voices are amazing!" Hiccup exclaims, making us blush.

"Thanks," The bell interrupts whatever conversation was beginning,"but we have to go." Astrid grabs my wrists, and tugs me toward backstage.

"Wait!" Jack bites his lip. I don't know why I turned back. His eyes lock with mine and I can't bring myself to look away. "Where can I see you again?" My stomach explodes with butterflies as he describes his wish in a singular format. _You_. When can I see _you_ again?

"Come here tomorrow, during lunch!" I shout as we go backstage. We are about to change when Hiccup's voice cries out.

"Uh, we don't really know how to get out of here!" Astrid sighs in annoyance. We come back out, and take them to the back of the theater. Well, Astrid does, I just follow her lead.

* * *

 **ASTRID'S POV**

 _Really? Muttonheads, what if no one had been down here?_

 _How would you have gotten out, huh?_

 _Don't just jump into every hole you find-nevermind every hole you hear a voice in! Especially if it's singing a song instead of crying out in distress!_

 _What if we'd been murderers? What then?!_

 _Ugh, you two are just sooo. . . Hiccup! And Jack! You're just sooo-you guys!_

 _Who am I even kidding? I don't know if you are you guys or if you're just a more unpredictable, annoying, more charming version of yourselves._

I lead them to the back, all the while having a mental conversation with the only level headed person in this room: me. Though, talking with myself is not very level headed, it helps with my frustration. Just a little bit, though. Once we reach the back, I wait for them under a painting of Shakespeare. Yeah, I can walk extremely fast when I'm talking with myself. Once they've reached me, I turn to the picture, reaching for it on my tip toes. I'm not able to reach it, though, and my fingers barely graze the bottom of the frame. I feel hands on my waist raise me up. Electricity shoots from the spot he's holding to my cheeks, where heat is quickly gathering.

Okay, maybe he's not so defenseless.

I mean, I'm not too heavy (Aunt Grace makes sure of that), but I'm definitely not light. My heart is hammering inside my chest as I'm lifted up, but I force myself to continue with what I'd intended. I grasp the sides of the painting, and pull it off gently from the hooks behind the frame as quickly as possible, wanting to put as much space in between me and whoever is helping me as quickly as possible. Because it is so obvious whoever is helping me is not Tooth. And I'm at least 80% sure it's not Jack.

There's a hole where the painting was once hanging. I give Hiccup a quiet thank you under my breath, staring at the floor with my arms crossed. I can just feel him give me a smile in acknowledgement.

"This should lead you guys outside. Just keep going straight, and you'll come out from under the football bleachers. Make sure no one sees you." Tooth nudges me. _Don't sound so bossy_. I sigh,"Please." I purse my lips and begin walking towards the stage, hoping Tooth gets the message and is following me back. Instead, I see Hiccup's shoes walk alongside the bottom of my dress. I curl my toes, regretting not wearing shoes. I mean, not because of him but because-not wearing shoes around _any_ boy is just as weird.

"Janelle?" Hiccup repeats it two more times before I realize that he's calling someone's name and that name is mine. The name that Tooth made me so graciously adopt.

I look at him from under my lashes, stopping my strides in front of the stage,"Yes?" He gives me a lopsided smile.

"Thanks, you know, for trusting us with your little secret." _Well, we didn't really have a choice in the first place, now did we._ But I nod anyway, not meeting his eyes. What I didn't expect and really catches me off guard-because it's so sudden and just too early-is his hug.

 _What are you doing, Hiccup?_

But really, who hugs a person they just met? Obviously, for some reason unknown to me, this guy is the exception to so many generalizations. At first, I'm as stiff as wood, but then I relax into his hold. I give him an awkward pat on the back, controlling the urge to hug him back. All of a sudden, my vision grows blurry and I realize I'm on the verge of tears. Great my hormones are kicking in. Plus, how can I help it? It's been so long since he last hugged me. His touch, his smell is just so familiar, and it takes me back to our simple days. When my heart was hurting for a completely different reason.

It takes all my willpower to not let any tears escape my eyes.

After a moment, I pull away. He rubs the back of his neck awkwardly,"Um, well, uh, see ya tomorrow."

I remember what Tooth promised, and I mentally sigh with dread. It's enough to have him know about my place, but the fact that I have to see him again-and so soon-is something I don't want. I don't want to become anything with him that involves trust.

Once he knows who I am, I know he'll leave me. It'll break me.

And, this time, I'm not sure I'll have the willpower to put myself back together again.

* * *

 **TOOTH'S POV**

As Astrid and Hiccup are hugging, I stand awkwardly next to Jack, close enough to my best friend that I'm moral support, but far enough that we're not actively intruding whatever moment it is their having. I wring my wrists, then run a hand through my hair. Should I say something? Should I grab Astrid and leave? I mentally sigh. He coughs to break the silence, but it doesn't do anything to lift the tension. He's so close-he's not looking at me like I'm weird or mean, and I don't know what to say! I can be someone else entirely from normal me and I can't even talk to him!

"So, what, um, what are you studying for, I mean, if you're not, like a ghost-" I can't help but laugh a little at his theory and he gives me a smile. Small butterflies flutter in my stomach. I almost frown. He just talked to me after almost two entire years and this is my reaction? It's kind of sad, how much he still affects me. But, I will myself not to think about it.

"No, I'm not a ghost, I'm a normal human being." Okay, that sounded stupid.

 _So much for being a different person._

I manage to smile, ignoring my thoughts,"And to answer your question I'm very interested in becoming a dentist." I say,"I don't know, people's mouths have always interested me-I mean, not in the creepy way, you know, obsessive kind of creepy is so not what I'm going for-but I just find it so interesting how all the teeth work, how they fall off, and their strength and-and I'm rambling, sorry. . ."

I bite my lower lip in embarrassment. I see him smile from under my lashes, and I'm immediately taken aback by his teeth. I'd never seen them this close up before. Not in a long time, anyway.

"You know, you have really good teeth!" I inch closer and look into his mouth, observing them. "Wow! It's like they brush themselves!" I smile, then realize that I must be looking like a creep. "Oh goodness, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to pass any boundaries, you just have really good teeth. I-I mean, I know I, uh, sound stupid right now, and I probably look like a creep, and I'm babbling again, I'm so-" He put his pointer finger on my lips, silencing my babbling and smiled.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." He jokes. Red blossoms on my cheeks.

Did he just flirt with me? He chuckles at my reaction. Then, Hiccup appears at his side.

"Alright, well uh, goodbye ladies, see ya tomorrow." They climb into the passageway and crawl away.

We wait until they're completely out (when they bickering of 'get your butt out of my face' and 'get your face out of my butt' ends simultaneously) to hang back the painting, this time with the aid of a chair. Astrid and I go backstage, change, and exit. But she stays quiet, and I know she has something to say. I was so going to get a lecture of some kind, maybe even a scolding. Once we're outside, instead of walking to class, she drags me to the back of the school, on the other side of the courtyard.

"Why would you invite them back? Tooth, do you know how risky that is?!" She crosses her arms, eyebrows furrowed. I play with the end of my hair; I was getting a scolding.

"Well, i-it seemed like a good idea at the time." I say, casting my eyes to the ground. "I just wasn't thinking, my mouth just moved on its own, and you know I babble and-and-" My voice shrinks, my eyes a little misty. I hang my head in shame,"I'm sorry. . ." She sighs. We never argued like this. Especially not with each other. It was so new and unfamiliar. And I didn't like arguing with my best friend.

"Ugh, no, I'm sorry, I just. . ." She covers her face and my heart squeezes in pain for my best friend-my sister. "Its been so long, and now he's talking to me, and he hugged me. . . Why would he hug a girl he just met, anyway? He has a girlfriend! It shouldn't mean anything then, huh?" She slides down her hands over her cheeks, confused, angry-so _confused_. "I' mean, I'm not necessarily complaining, I missed his hugs." She groans. "Dang it, Tooth, I missed his hugs! It's been so long since he did that!

"And, I just don't want to trust him. But how can I not when he's being so sweet and so. . . Hiccup. . ." She covers her face again. I see a tear squeeze through her palm and slide down her arm. "I can't take another heartbreak. Tooth, I just can't trust him anymore. I-I don't want my heart trampled on anymore."

Tenderly, I remove her hands from her face, my brows furrowed sadly. Her eyes were so glassy, overflowing with tears, holding such turmoil. A few more tears escaped and rolled down her cheeks. My eyes softened and I wrapped my arms around her in a hug, and remained silent. Comforting her with the only thing I knew she wanted to hear. No pity, no sympathetic pats on the back. Understanding and acceptance had no real words if they didn't want to be heard. It had been a long time since I last saw her cry, too. I didn't know anything else I could do.

"I don't want anything to do with Hiccup Haddock." She whispered, her face buried in my shoulder. I nodded. Did I even want anything with Jackson Overland? Did I really want to risk myself? My mind said no. . . but my heart. . . my heart had a different story to tell.

 _What's life without a little risk?_ The part of me that wasn't over him agreed instantly. _Oh God, please help me,_ I prayed. I seemed to be doing that a lot as of late. I do think I love him, even after everything's that happened but. . . I don't want to risk myself to the pain again. . . do I?

After all, just like the mind, the heart can play some treacherous games.


	6. Chapter 6

**ASTRID'S POV**

The rest of the day passed by in a blur, relatively dull in comparison to this morning. Once school ended, we got on the bus in silence. Mid-ride, the sky had darkened and rain began falling down softly. I hoped it wouldn't get worse, but it obviously wasn't my day. Tooth called her parents to get permission to sleepover at my house since it was closer and the sky wasn't showing any mercy as the soft drizzling turned into sheets of cold, unforgiving buckets of water. Mr. and Mrs. Queens agreed, and, since it wasn't unusual for us to have a sleepover, I had some of her clothes in some drawers. We arrived to my house soaking wet having put our bags in a plastic bag to keep them dry (this kind of weather wasn't unusual, so we had to be prepared), and we each took a turn in my shower. Afterwards, we changed into our pajamas and let our hair loose from our makeshift ponytail and braid. We try to do homework (crazy, I know, teachers giving work on the first day of school), but it proves harder than we thought. Tooth finishes her homework eventually, but I give up as soon as I make three continuous mistakes on my calculus worksheet. I decide I'll just finish the rest during study hour. . . tomorrow.

We climb up to my window seat, squishing our own stress relievers with our arms: for me, that's a large, dark blue fuzzy pillow. Tooth hugs one of the old big teddy bears she had stuffed into my closet years ago. It had been a gift from Jack when we were all still friends: Hiccup, Tooth, Jack, and I. Way before high school. I knew it comforted her. It was a gift from Jack after all. The old Jack. And, I wouldn't tell her but I think she would imagine it was him sometimes. To comfort herself in these ugly storms.

I won't lie, I've thought about throwing them out. Maybe that would help her get over him. But I could never do that to her with the possibility that it would only hurt her more.

So, we sit and don't pay each other any mind. We just think silently to ourselves. About everything. At least, I know I do. The rain finally settles down (no thunder, thank goodness), and his face starts replacing the water drops running down the windowpane. First his green eyes. Then, his smile, his hair, his freckles. I hear his laugh. The laugh of when we were younger. The laugh I loved so much. I yearned to hear it again. A real laugh, not one I just happened to remember from our childhood. I wanted to see his green eyes sparkle with happiness. I yearned for his warmth. His hugs. Like the hug he had given me in the theater. But, as me, not as a masked mystery girl in an underground theater. Not the one in the pretty dress and not even as his childhood friend-just. . . me. I wanted to be me to him.

 _What's wrong with you, Hofferson? Stop thinking up all this nonsense. . ._

I felt like crying but no tears were willing to come out. I didn't want them to come out anyway.

 _Why are you being so weak?_

 _You've made it this far without him, what's stopping you from going further?_

I lied back in thought, staring at the ceiling, my heart throbbing in pain.

 _He left you, he's out of your life, keep it that way._

But he wasn't entirely out of my life. And he was far from being gone from my mind.

I mentally groaned. Why couldn't he just leave my head already? Why couldn't I just stop thinking about him? Him of all people. It's bad enough he rejects me in real life, but do I have that much self pity that my mind decides to put him inside my head? Am I that lonely? I put my head between my knees.

Feeling this always left one question nagging at my brain.

Why couldn't he have chosen me?

* * *

 **TOOTH'S POV**

I racked my brain for stupid things to think about. Anything to keep me from actually thinking. Even insulting something would be good. But I wasn't mad, and insults were Astrid's forte, not mine. I sighed silently.

I really wanted to break the silence in the room. I was a real talker and I really wanted a distraction. Because, well, without a distraction my mind had the habit of wandering around, of peeking into painful topics. And minding ourselves like this was no great help. But I didn't break the silence. Astrid looked deeply in thought, and I didn't want to interrupt something that could actually be important. So, my mind, having nothing to occupy itself as of now (and being the cruel mind it is at the moment), brought up the thought of Jackson Overland.

His maple eyes, his brown hair, his beautiful smile. His laugh, his voice. Him. Jack. And then my mind began to wander deeper, filling my head with painful thought bubbles.

How could I make him remember-remember me?

Would he ever remember me?

What could I have done that day to stop all this from being. . . our present?

My heart clenched even tighter once I began to remember. My arms wrapped tighter around the large teddy bear in my arms as that day replayed briefly in my mind. His happy face; my hand in his; us riding down the roads of our neighborhood. The ambulance alarms blaring; him being carried inside. The needles in his arms and the oxygen mask on his face. His bald head and those horrid stitches.

I shudder at the memories but continue.

I remember him waking up and pushing me away. Calling me a stranger, telling me to get away from him.

Then, Rapunzel Corona came into the picture.

He hugged her. Played with her hair, poked fun at her with his dazzling smile. Just like he had always done with me. It was _our_ thing.

That day seemed to relive itself inside my mind with more detail, like I was watching a movie. And closing my eyes did nothing to stop the images running through my head.

And then I was my thirteen year old self again.

We had been excited. Very excited. Jack had just gotten his long asked for four-wheeled motorbike a few days ago, his father saying he had only gotten it to stop his 'whining', but that did nothing to dampen his mood. A four wheeled motorcycle with an incredible design was the world to a thirteen year old boy. It was completely black, electric blue painted in the pattern of the wind. And that's exactly what he had called it: Wind.

He took a lot of pride in that machine. Then, one early summer day (if you could call 56°F a summer day), he asked me to ride it with him. I had been hesitant. I didn't trust this machine, no matter how fun it looked.

And I had been so right not to.

"C'mon! I promise I won't let anything hurt you!" Jack's face was younger, more carefree. He was thirteen after all-going on fourteen. He believed he was invincible. High school was still a few weeks away, but we already had the recklessness of being a teen-er, preteen. He had a black helmet on his head, offering me his hand. "Do you trust me?"

"Yeah, I trust you Jack but. . ." He gave me one of his cute smiles. I had sighed. Being my sappy thirteen year old self, I accepted his hand with a shy smile and jumped on.

When I had asked for a helmet, he simply waved me off, saying that we would only ride for ten minutes, nothing to worry about. A helmet didn't make much of a deal anyway, right? It would only be ten minutes. Ten quick minutes. Right?

How wrong I was when I thought this.

I didn't worry about it because he told me not to. And I trusted him. I trusted him more than he could have ever imagined. I wish I'd doubted. Even just for a second. Instead, I giggled, feeling the wind whip through my hair. It felt so. . . wonderful that I couldn't help but laugh. I wondered how flying would feel like. And that simple daydream made the worry ease off of me even more. He chuckled as he felt me relax onto his back, my arms wrapped around his stomach. My heart was beating so fast as I managed to put my head on his shoulder.

"This is amazing!" I had screamed over the wind. He had chuckled again, it sounded so wonderful in his developing voice, and he went into higher gear. I squealed.

A few moments later, the bike trembled, and made a noise. Like something growling-like something breaking. I was worried now and my arms tightened around his torso. Was that a normal sound for a bike to make?

"Jack, did you hear that?" My voice was small and scared, I'm not sure how he managed to hear me, even with my head next to his helmet. I retreated from his shoulder, putting my face closer to his back. My heart was hammering against my rib cage, my breathing turning to scared gasps. And the bottom of my stomach felt queasy. Like it always did when something was going to happen.

"Toothie, don't be such a worry wart!" He laughed his carefree laugh. "It's nothing." But, I could tell the contrary, yet, at the time I wanted to believe his more than obvious lie. That's what fear does to you, doesn't it? Make you reach for hopes that aren't even there.

The bike was going faster.

"Jack, please slow down!" I said, squeezing my eyes shut. He didn't answer for a moment, and I think I felt him shake.

"First," it seemed he was thinking about what he was about to say,"First tell me you love me." His voice faltered. I didn't mention it, though. At the time, I didn't know why he would ask that, of course I loved him, he was my best friend. At the time, at least.

"Okay, I love you!" I practically screamed in fright so he could hear.

"How much?" he asked.

"Seriously Jack?!" I screamed.

"Just answer, Toothiana!" he said. He was serious. He never used my real name.

"Okay, I love you! I love you to the moon and back, Jack, you know I do!" I didn't completely know then, but there was an unbearable truth to my desperate response.

"Now, put on my helmet!" I was confused, and stayed still at first, arms still wrapped tightly around his torso.

"Jack, wha-"

"Tooth, put it on!" The sharpness in his voice had frightened me to the extent that I began to cry. "Please, Tooth, just listen, please." His voice softened considerably, giving me security again after a short moment. I slipped his helmet off his head slowly with one hand, my other hand still wrapped around his torso so I wouldn't fly off (we were going really fast to say the least) and was about to put it on my head, when he stopped me.

"Kiss me!" I was too shocked to react quickly to his request, and now my heart beat went even faster.

Was this one of his pranks?

I glanced at the mirror on the side of the bike. His face didn't show any kind of amusement at his words; he wasn't joking. With shy movements, I took his jaw and turned his head (kinda dumb, I know). Hesitantly, I placed my lips on his. And, honestly, even to this day, I have no idea how he managed to keep the bike going straight when we kissed. His lips were warm and gentle and it made my chest warm and left butterflies in my stomach. Our lips lingered for a moment before he turned away. I could still feel his lips over mine, and, honestly, I didn't want it to stop. Ever, no matter how creepy that may have sounded at the time. And it sounded plenty crazy.

"Put on the helmet." I obeyed, half dazed, and placed it on my head. "I love you, too. I always will. I'm sorry." He whispered as we spotted a narrow dead end up ahead. There was no where to turn. _God have mercy_ , I prayed silently. Then, he wrapped an arm around my waist and he took me with him as he jumped.

We rolled violently on the hard pavement. I hit my head hard and my left arm seemed to get most of the impact. But I knew whatever had happened to Jack must have been worse. That thought was what got me up, but I cried out in pain and fell back. My left arm hurt so immensely I thought there was no greater pain. But there was, and he was hurting only a few feet away. I didn't want to look at my arm. Yet, still I managed to crawl to his side and take off the helmet with my good arm. Tears blinded my eyes, a sob escaped my lips again, but it wasn't just the pain anymore.

 _What have I done?_

His clothes were teared but the cuts underneath must have been bad; blood was soaking the fabric quickly. His elbows were badly scraped, long, jagged cuts decorated the side of his chin and cheek. I didn't even want to imagine what the rest of me looked like. I cradled his head in my lap, caressing his broken self, my left arm lying limply, but painfully, at my side, and I felt something relatively warm on my lap and fingertips. I brought my hand out and gasped. Red. Blood. His blood.

"Jack!" I felt like my heart was being teared from my chest. "Jack don't die on me!" I screamed. "I love you! Y-you. . . y-you save-d my l-life!" I sobbed. "Y-you-you idiot! Wake up! Jack, y-you have to wake up!" His face was pale. His head was still bleeding. He had to have a concussion. It wasn't good for them to be unconscious for too long, right? I was too confused to even think about it. Still sobbing, I placed my lips softly on his. After a long moment, I pulled my head away, tears streaming down my cheeks, blood on my lower lip. "I love you. . ." And I was saying it clearly then, as more than a friend. Then, we were separated. He was wheeled into an ambulance car while I was forced into another. My cries did nothing but earn me an injection in my good arm and darkness.

When I woke up, the sun was just setting in the distance (as far as I could tell from my view of the window). I was hooked up to an IV, my left arm seemingly the only limb in a cast, my right ankle wrapped in gauze, and I could see the end of a stitch under my cast. My injuries had been well-treated it would seem, for I didn't hurt as much as I remembered hurting. I looked around curiously.

My parents were sleeping on the couch next to me. I had to stay still for a moment to recollect everything. I was in a hospital, that much I could tell at the time. And then everything came back in an overwhelming wave.

I covered my mouth quickly before an actual gasp could leave my lips. I glanced at my parents with wide eyes. They only stirred a bit, but didn't show signs of waking up. I turned quickly, stuffing the pillow in my mouth to silence the sob that had succeeded at leaving. Still, my parents didn't awake. They must have been very tired. They were by no means heavy sleepers. I cringed as I pulled off (tentatively) the only needle attached to my skin. It stung a little (a lot) but I didn't care much. I needed to know where Jack was.

I was afraid that where might not be on earth anymore but I refused to believe that he could be dead. No, the paramedics had gotten there in time and he was too young to die. He was too young. . . I had cringed at the thought of death and him together. It just didn't seem right. No, he couldn't be dead.

 _God, please don't let him be dead._

 _Please, God, please._ . .

I really wish I had phrased my prayer differently.

He must have been in emergency care, that's what I told myself. From the last time I saw him, that was a good hunch as any. His image crawled into my mind, a knot formed in my throat, a tightness at the same time forming in my chest as a pounding began in my head.

"Jack!" I choked out in a whisper. I felt terrible.

Once I was well over the pounding in my head, I exited the white room, having no choice but to wheel around the heart monitor. I wasn't that dumb. I knew if I took it off, the machine would go haywire and wake up my parents and bring in nurses and doctors I didn't want to deal with at the moment.

More time inside the hospital room meant less time finding Jack.

I decided to start down the hallway, hoping to see a sign as to where I was. I shivered, feeling the cold go through the hospital gown I was wearing. With chattering teeth, I kept going rather slowly. But I still found no sign indicating where I was as I passed the doors, peeking as best I could into the open doors. I peeked so many times, it was becoming unconscious and I nearly missed my target.

I almost passed by the door holding the boy I was looking for.

But, I couldn't really be blamed for almost missing him. He looked nothing like himself. In disbelief, I walked back to the room I had just passed. I was mildly surprised I hadn't found any nurses through the halls. Some security and compassionate care they had there.

The person on the infirmary bed looked nothing like the Jackson Overland I knew. But the whiteboard on the wall held his name in big writing.

A bald boy in a hospital gown lay in in a white bed, stitches visible on his head, bandages on his most serious wounds and some band aids on less serious ones, ointment on the nearly harmless scrapes. And I recognized his mom resting on the couch, so that was a plus.

Before any tears could blind my vision, Sarah Overland stirred, and I quickly made myself step back and put myself close to the wall in panic, holding tightly to the heart monitor. It was an unusual reaction on my part. Her footsteps were sleepy as she came out with her back to me. I held my breath. _Please don't turn, please don't turn._ She didn't. She turned to the hall opposite to me.

Quickly, I entered the room and sighed in relief. At least I got in. Slowly, I limped toward him, my right hand reaching out for him. Just now I noticed the scrapes on my own skin. I wondered self consciously how I looked right now. I ignored my stupid thoughts. Jack wouldn't care what I looked like. He loved me. That one thought had brought warmth to my heart. He loves me.

 _He loves me_.

I reached out toward him again and poked his cheek softly with a playful smile. He stirred. I pulled my hands away shyly, bringing my hand back to the heart monitor. His maple eyes eyed me curiously.

"Hey Jack." I smiled at him. He only stared at me in confusion. "Do you feel better?" He didn't react, only stared at me, confused and unmoving. "You know, there's easier ways to tell someone you love them. . ." I teased, slightly nervous.

"What?" He asked. "What are you talking about?" Now it was my turn to stare at him, confused.

"I mean, why would you do that? Keep it a secret until we were in a freak accident?" I said more timidly, wrapping my good arm around myself. "Do you have any idea how worried I was about you?" Then, I touched his hand with mine. He stiffened at my touch. I don't know how I didn't catch that. "But, I'm glad you're alright." I smiled warmly. He didn't respond. "Jack?" I cocked my head to the side at his lack of response.

This seemed as a cue for him as he leaned away from me. He was careful, though, I suppose because I was in a cast and was probably as badly scraped as him. Honestly, I was hurt. And I wasn't talking about the physical wounds. I was very hurt when he did that, and I could feel something wasn't quite right at that moment.

"Who are you?" That took me off guard.

"What? You. . . W-What? Jack, are you serious?" I stepped closer, but he stopped me.

"I'll call security!" He warned. My heart clenched even tighter. He didn't remember me? Was he joking? Was this funny? To me it wasn't.

"Jack, I swear if this is some kind of joke. . ." I began, heart still tight, a knot forming in my throat. He looked a me, no hint of recognition on his face.

No hint of mischievousness. There was no playful glint in his eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" I say, growing irritated. "Do-do you know what you're saying?" He didn't respond, his face taken aback. My face was hot, my eyebrows furrowed. He'd confessed to me. Had the life-or-death experience brought it on? Had he not been genuine?

"Jack, you're awake! And just in time, too!" Someone exclaimed behind me. I turned around. A familiar girl with long blond hair and bright green eyes ran past me toward the boy in the bed. Rapunzel Corona. I recognized her from the various parties I had attended with Jack. She was always one of the shy girls he would urge to play a game with us and a few other friends. The Overland's were good friends with the Corona's, and Jack had always been friendly with everyone.

She placed the tray of food she had in her hands on the table next to him and hugged Jack. He hugged her back, a tender smile on his face. My heart snapped. Snapped into a million pieces, and I swear, I think all the butterflies inside my stomach just died. Hadn't he said he loved me not too long ago? Hadn't he given me my first kiss? Hadn't I given him his? I mentally shook my head. No, I was just overreacting. I was just being jealous. But, the way he looked at her. . . I just had to turn away. It was more than jealousy. It really was heartbreak. Now I understood that saying that nothing hurt more than watching the guy you love love another girl. And I was only thirteen.

Not even my freshly broken arm hurt that much.

It was hard to keep my tears from running freely down my cheeks. When I looked back, they had just pulled away, a smile lighting up Rapunzel's face. She turned toward me, and lowered her eyes, her smile fading as she bit her lower lip. Was that the best apology she could muster? Pity? I felt something bitter invade my mouth, and brought my good arm to wipe away my escaping tears. I shook my head and exited, bumping right into Sarah.

"Oh dear!" She was surprised to see me, but then smiled warmly. "Hello, Tooth, I didn't expect you to be up. Did you come to wish Jack a happy early birthday?" My eyes widened slightly. I had completely forgotten about his early birthday. It was something only Jack, Sarah and I deeply understood. He didn't really like that his birthday was in the coldest month of the year. Well, it really wasn't an inconvenience for him, just for us, the warmer blooded humans who would rather stay inside during a super cold snow day than have a snowball fight. He liked having his party outside and, well, having fun outside. So, we would always have a small get together at his house on this day of July 26, since his actual birthday was and is December 26. Five months early every year. She had waved me off.

"It's fine if you forgot, Tooth, he's been very forgetful lately, too." Sarah's mood seemed to dampen.

"Forgetful?" I sniffed.

"Darling, you were crying?" She cupped my face. I closed my eyes, tears still trimming my eyes.

"No." I lied. Now, I wondered if maybe our conversation was in hearing distance of Rapunzel and Jack. Quickly I glanced at the door I had just exited from and turned away. I suppose she understood my body language; she took my good hand and led me to the waiting room downstairs where we sat, getting as comfortable as we could on these stiff chairs. She didn't even ask me why I was out, alone, wheeling around my heart monitor. "Now, sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean by forgetful?" I asked. She sighed sadly.

"Toothiana," Instantly, I knew something was wrong and that it was serious. The Overland's, especially Sarah and Jack, never called me by my real name unless that was the case. "Jack, he-he hit his head pretty hard. Hard enough to. . . to. . ." Sarah cringed at her thoughts. "Well, you know." She sighed sadly. "The doctor, he. . . He told us something very. . . important a few hours ago. . ." I tilted my head to the side in curiosity. "Jack he. . . Has some case of amnesia. . . Not the kind that makes you forget everything but the kind that makes him forget specific things." She laughed humorlessly. "I was so scared when he woke up and didn't recognize me.

"It was so painful, frustrating, so sad to see my little boy like this and then knowing that there's a chance that he won't even know who I am. That he won't remember his mother, the one who raised him for almost fourteen years. . . But, thank God it was only the drowsiness." She ran a hand over her face. "The doctor said it was called Last Thought Syndrome or LTS. Whatever the last thought of his was before he. . . jumped you both to safety, his panicked brain might have stored it away somewhere, switched it up with something else. . . Or completely erased it." Sarah sighed. "Then again, it could be some other type of amnesia, I mean, he is having trouble remembering other things. He didn't even remember his early birthday! He never forgets that, but, he remembered it afterwards, which, I think is a good enough sign that he's getting better. . ." While she began to ramble I went into my own zone of thinking. He got some case of memory loss. . . Maybe he'll remember me later? Remember us?

"That's why he didn't remember. . ." I had whispered, hope edging into my voice.

"What was that, Tooth?"

"He didn't remember me. . ." I repeated. She gave me a sad look.

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm so sorry-" I interrupted her quickly.

"Is there a cure? Some way to make him remember faster?" I asked her. Maybe there was some way I could speed up his memory.

"I-I don't know, Tooth. The doctor said something about reminding him, giving him evidence, or just waiting. But what it really comes to it, he said, is if he wants to remember." My heart filled up with hope and I guess it registered on my face. She gave me a smile and patted my back gently.

"Good luck, Tooth." She said, taking out her phone. "Do you know your way back up? I have to call my husband."

"He didn't come?" I don't even know why I asked. She sighed sadly.

"He has a business to sustain." She sighed again. "Do you know your way back up?" I nodded. I did know my way back up, but even if I hadn't, I didn't want to be a bother to her.

I went back up, and began going over a plan. What could I do to jog up his memory? Maybe I could get my parents, at least one of them, to bring my camera? Show him the pictures, maybe that would help? I took really good pictures after all. But would that be enough? Using phrases from when we were younger? What if. . . What if I kissed him? Maybe just maybe. . . that would help. I was getting close already, and anxiousness began to gnaw at me.

I felt an intense remorse for my earlier behavior. He honestly didn't know who I was and had a valid reason and I freaked out on him. _Smooth move, Tooth_. I had cried, too. That must have been so confusing. My cheeks grew hot in embarrassment.

But, what I couldn't get over was, why had he looked at Rapunzel that way?

.

"Wait, so, I don't understand, who exactly was that girl?" Jack's voice was as clear as day, even as far from him as I was. I had stayed still, straining to listen to their conversation.

"Oh, um, just some girl from some of the parties we went to." Her voice was a little nervous, almost afraid. Afraid of what? Who were they talking about?

"Do I. . . Do I know her well?" Silence answered for a bit.

"No. . . ?" Rapunzel's voice was unsure. "I mean no, not well, anyway. . ." Who were they talking about?

"Then, how come she felt so comfortable in coming to see me? Why was she hurt, too?" That was how I realized they were discussing me. And, sadly, I still stayed to eavesdrop. I should've gone in-gone in and put her in her place. "What happened to her?"

"Oh, uh, she's, um, kinda wrong in the head?" _What?!_ I was by no means wrong in the head! Rapunzel seemed to compose herself. "Cruel, really, she dresses up like she's injured and then walks around the hospital." How dare she?! And with such an obvious lie! It was such a pitiful excuse! So-so-so stupid!

 _What was her problem?_

"That's not right. . ." By Jack's tone I could tell he was frowning. So was I. Why was she saying that? "What about the doctors? And the nurses? Why don't they do something?"

"Um, the doctors and the nurses. . . Remember, she's a little wrong in the head, so, they don't have the guts to say anything and-and she, uh, she's related to the boss, yeah!" Was I the only one catching the lies or was that because I was the one being lied about?

"Oh." Jack remained silent and so did Rapunzel.

"I'm gonna go check on your mom, don't tell anyone I told you that, okay? Get some rest." I hadn't even realized how close I had gotten to the door. I stepped a good distance away from it as I heard her footsteps. She turned to me with a triumphant, close lipped smile. It had faded once she caught sight of me. I was giving her a stern frown.

"You're not the best liar, you know that, right?" She looked nervous at first, but then took a deep breath and composed herself as she walked closer to me.

"Well, it seems like he believes me." She whispered, frowning at me, too.

"That's because-"

"He doesn't remember you?" The pain she inflicted on me must of been visible because she winced, too, then gain more confidence. "I know that already, Tooth, and I'm going to use it to my advantage."

"An advantage to what?" She was really ticking me off. "How is that even an advantage?! You're lying to him, Rapunzel, and that lie is going to end up blowing up in your face sooner or later!"

"I'm hoping for later, a lot later." She shot back. What was her problem?!

"Why are you doing this? What did I ever do to you?" I had asked. "I thought you were nice."

"I-I am!" She looked away from me.

"Then. . . why are you doing this?"

"You stole all his romantic affection! All his attention!" She snapped.

"His romantic affection?" I repeated, confused.

"Did you ever notice the way he looked at you? The admiration, the happiness, the love?"

"Love?" I whispered. I hadn't really thought about it. How long had he had feelings for me? When had it all began?

"Yes, love!" She snapped, her green eyes brimming with tears.

"But why-I still don't understand," And, honestly, I didn't. "Why were you saying all that?"

She gave me a cold stare,"All is fair in love and war." I couldn't believe it at first. She was in love with Jack? "And guess what, he loves me, too." What? "Whatever happened, it didn't just block you from his memory, it replaced you-with me."

"What?"

"That's right, Tooth." Her voice was guilty, but still putting her point across. "I'm his new best friend, his soon-to-be-girlfriend, his love." A moment of silence.

"I'll make him remember, Rapunzel."

"What if he doesn't want to remember you?" That was like a bullet to the heart.

 _But what it really comes to it, he said, is if he wants to remember._

"I'll make him happy, Tooth. He's in good hands, just trust me. Leave him to me."

"How am I supposed to trust you after all the lies I just heard you say about me?" I snapped. " _I'm_ his best friend, _I'm_ the one he's in love with! He loves me, Rapunzel, _he_ loves _me_. He said it, too!" _He kissed me. . . he almost died for me!_

"He loves me now, Tooth, and I love him. Understand that and don't interfere."

I couldn't even speak now. I was so angry, so upset and shocked for some reason. She was in love with Jack. My Jack. And she had caught him in her own crafted web of lies.

Silently, I peeked into the room. He was fast asleep. I got closer. I knew she had followed. Now that I could look at him clearly, I noticed all the bruises, too, in all their dark and light colors on his pale skin. But, his lips remained the same, even with that little cut. I looked at Rapunzel, then back at him. I pressed my lips to his for a long moment, before pulling back with a small smile. I could hear Rapunzel's whispered protests, but it didn't phase me as much. _Please remember me. . ._

He whispered Rapunzel's name under his breath. I closed my eyes as that familiar pain roared inside my chest and dug its claws into my stomach.

 _What if he doesn't want to remember you?_

Then, I left to my room to sulk. Rapunzel watched me leave, a triumphant look in her eyes. It was many days of depression and lack of food that followed. But the only thing that kept going over my head was _why?_

 _Why did he have to forget_ me _?_

 _Why had I let Rapunzel win that day?_

 _Why didn't I come forward with the truth?_

I couldn't get near him at the beginning of high school nor the end of freshman year. Rapunzel was constantly around him. And, if I ever did get close to him when Rapunzel wasn't around, he'd look at me like I had grown another head. Like I was some evil spirit of some kind. I didn't go near him sophomore year. I couldn't stand the way he looked at me. And Rapunzel had assigned some girl and boys to keep me away, her climbing social status helping.

And it all leads to this present.

Now I'm here, a miserable mess. How I wish I could reverse everything back to when we were kids, when scraped knees and elbows were easier to get over than broken hearts and lost memories. . . I still keep our pictures in my room, hidden from sight, in a shoe box under my bed. No matter how hard it is to look at them, I don't want to lose our memories, even if he's already lost his. He still believes the lies Rapunzel told him, which still seems unjust to me. I should have stayed when he whispered her name and explained the lies, I should have! But I didn't. . . And now he only remembers me as the crazy, emotional and cruel actress girl who dresses like an injured patient in a hospital. Even if it's as crazy and stupid and as unbelievable as it sounds.

How typical, right? Having made so many memories with a person until it reaches the point where that's all it becomes: a memory. A memory he doesn't even remember.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so for the sake of this story, I had to make some changes that might not be in touch with modern reality. For example, the taking the needle out of Tooth's skin. Don't do it. I doubt it's safe or harmless. But, in this story, let's pretend it is. And for the heart monitor, I'm imagining a monitor on an actual wheel stand, with the contraption that just squeezes your pointer finger, although I'm pretty sure they don't use those anywhere else but in movies anymore ?**

 **Sorry if it was too long for your liking, although, I wouldn't know unless you were to tell me ^~^ So don't hesitate to tell me C:**

 **Anyways, thank you for reading, you are appreciated, and your reviews would make me super happy xD ~Angela out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**ASTRID'S POV**

 _The alarm clock echoes in my room, signaling the start of a new day with wonderful possibilities_ -cue gag. Groggily, I reach my hand out to hit the snooze button. I groan when I only hit air. After swiping around a little more, I groan even more. I _really_ don't want to open my eyes. Opening my eyes means getting up, and I so do not feel like getting up. What's today anyway?

 _Please let it be Saturday, please let it be Saturday._

But that doesn't feel right.

I roll over, wanting to get rid of the noise of the alarm clock but am startled awake when I land on hard, cold ground. Then, a lump of purple lands on top of me, and I groan at the added weight. I was so not prepared for it. What the heck was that? I swear it's as heavy as an actual person-Oh. I almost forgot Tooth had slept over. . . Did we fall asleep on the window seat? The ache in my neck is a painful yes to that question.

Tooth swings her bear at my head and knocks some air out of me. I groan again and tilt myself to the side to shake her off me. She falls off of me with a squeak. I sit up and laugh as she still lays sprawled on the floor. Toothiana pushes herself up with her elbows, and smacks me with her bear again. An evil smirk sprouts on my lips. I let last night's events roll out of my head like water. New day, new and tougher me.

"You wanna play like that, huh?" I smile, and my pillow met the side of her head. A war has begun. We give a shout of triumph at each other's hits, and laugh hysterically when we miss. You know, the usual best friend stuff. My Aunt's voice mixed with my-still-blaring alarm clock ruins our fun.

"Astrid, Ana! Get ready and come down or you'll make your own breakfast!" We smell chocolate chip pancakes and hear a smoothie mix in the blender. The chocolaty odor only intensifies. Our mouths water and our stomachs growl in anticipation and we hurry to get ready. After making ourselves look decent, we cleaned my room and grabbed our stuff, practically running to the kitchen. We sit down, and Aunt Grace set the plates in front of us. Chocolate chip pancakes with chocolate syrup grazing the outside, a chocolate shake on the side and actual chocolate kisses next to the pancakes. Chocolate heaven!

"Aunt Grace, we love you!" We say together, about to dig in when she stops us.

"Not so fast, first, we have to say grace." We nod, eager to get a taste of this God blessed food. We take a hold of each other's hands, Aunt Grace directing the prayer.

"Amen."

Aunt Grace then nods and we dig in. It was one of the most delicious things Aunt Grace has ever done. And let's just say she's a one of a kind cook, in the best way possible. We brush our teeth and each give Aunt Grace a kiss on the cheek.

"Make sure to stay warm!" She waves as we exit the house. We debate on walking today since it's pretty early but decide it's too cold. The bus sounds good. For today at least. While we walk, wet snow crunches under us, and we make sure to steer clear of the slippery parts. It's Tuesday, the second day of school, and the weather is looking like it's going to bite somebody in the butt. Namely, us.

"You know, maybe we should go to that skating rink that just opened up a while ago." She started walking backwards, snuggling into her scarf, but I can see the end of her lips curl up. "I heard its awesome! Let's go?" Toothiana asks with big, purple puppy eyes. I smile.

"Sure, why not?" I answered.

"We should all go." Tooth continues, eyeing me.

I shrug,"Sounds good to me."

"It's twenty bucks each by the way." Toothie said, and ran ahead, her back now to me. Then I realize she just set me up.

"Hey, no way am I paying for all you guys!" I run after her, smiling. I tackle her, and the snow crunches under us. Oh, bad idea! Bad idea! I was already cold as it is, now the snow seeping into my clothes makes me shiver. I get up, and help her up, too. Tooth rubbed her covered arms with her wet gloves, as if that would help.

"Okay! Okay! You don't have to pay for them. . . only me!" She shows me those big, purple puppy eyes again. I groan, covering my own eyes.

"Pwease?" She says it in the most adorable voice ever. You know, that adorable and irresistible baby voice you hear on children when they want something. Hesitantly, I uncover my eyes. She's pouting, her puppy eyes capturing that perfect pup look, eyelashes blinking up at me. For a second, I wonder if she could start or stop a war just by using her face. "I'm broke. . ."

Great way to ruin her adorable moment. But I'm still a sap for those big gems she has for eyes.

"Fine!" She jumps up and down excitedly. I smile. Oh, what I do for my crazy sister from another mother.

We dust off the rest of the snow from our clothes and walk in comfortable silence all the way to the bus stop, her skipping the whole way. This is a difference from our mopey selves of yesterday. I like this a lot better. Small snowflakes are still caught in our hair from us rolling on the snow, our clothes, too. But we're okay and happy. We start chatting about random things until the bus stops in front of us, its door opening for us. We climb the stairs and start walking toward the back. I see the Big Four laughing, throwing paper balls at two guys. Excluding Hiccup and Jack, of course. They just sit there, lips pursed. But their not stopping it either. They don't like it, I know it, but they still don't try to stop it. Merida starts poking one of the guys heads, Rapunzel pulls at the others hair. Do they think they look cute doing that?

"Hey, leave them alone!" I glare at them.

Merida and Rapunzel turn my way, an eyebrow raised. The guy turns my way, too. I haven't seen him before. He must be new. Dark messy hair, and intriguing green eyes. So much like Hiccup's. . . He gives me a smile. My heart flutters involuntarily and I glance at the other one as a distraction. And they look exactly alike. Except for their their eyes. The other guy, Green Eye's brother I suppose, has striking brown eyes. His twin gives me and Toothiana an appreciative nod. I must admit, they're strikingly handsome and look a little older than high school age with their more than obvious charm. Brown Eyes gives her a lopsided grin and I hear Tooth's breath hitch. Merida rolls her eyes, and sits down, scooting closer than necessary to Hiccup. Jealousy shoots right through me like a jolt of electricity. She so did that on purpose!

 _Control yourself, Hofferson! You don't feel that way about that boy anymore, there's no reason to get jealous._

 _Jealous, hmph, I'm so not jealous. No way._

I turn back to the twins. There's something. . . up with them, I wanna say. But, as of right now, I can't figure out if it's a good 'up' or a bad one.

* * *

 **TOOTH'S POV**

I see Rapunzel sit practically on Jack's lap, and, God forgive me, but I wish I had a pair of scissors to cut her bald. Let's see how pretty she would be without her golden locks. . . I look down at my lap, banishing these thoughts. I hate that she can get that little green monster out of me. How she can make so mad with such little things! I can feel eyes on me, and turn to see it's the new boy with the brown eyes. My cheeks flush as I pull Astrid to the backseat. I hear a chuckle as we walk by and I'm pretty positive it's him.

Ugh, why can everyone get the reaction they want from me?! It's very annoying.

I glance at Astrid, hoping to ease my embarrassment with a distraction. She's still observing the other twin. I don't blame her, though, those twins are a little handsome. Okay, very handsome. I feel another gaze on me and turn. Jack's own maple gaze meets my own, and my breath hitches up. I quickly duck, panic overtaking my senses.

Oh, stupid move!

 _Be smooth, Toothiana!_

I peek over the seat we were seated behind. He already turned around, but I think I see him glance at me from the corner of his eyes.

This time, I'm the one to turn away with stained cheeks. My heart beats with hope. Did he. . . remember? Remember _something_? I glance at him from the corner of my eyes, hoping for another sign. When I think he's about to catch me, I turn my gaze to the twin with the maple eyes to cover it up. It works the first few times. But then someone else catches me staring. _The twin_ then catches me and smiles. Wait, correction, I catch _him_ staring first, and _then_ he smiles. I smile back at him, teasingly almost. We pretty much play the staring game the whole ride, trying to keep a straight face. He's really good at it though, I'm usually the one to smile and blink and laugh quietly under my breath.

Time passes by quickly and we arrive at school. The doors open, and we exit out. The twins wait for us outside, which I take as a very bold move. After all, we don't even know these guys. They each give us a smile and my heart flutters as the maple eyed one winks at me. Not because I necessarily like-like him-sure he's handsome, but who wouldn't get flustered when a guy winks at them? Specifically, a guy who really is not shabby at all. I mentally shake my head and smile back. What a flirt. Not that it's too much of a bad thing. Astrid does the same.

"Hey," The green eyed one says, walking next to Astrid.

"Hey." Astrid replies coolly. She can be harder to ruffle.

"Hey." The maple eyed one says, hands in his pockets, backpack over his shoulder, walking at my pace. I blush immediately. Gosh, that's dumb. I just met this guy, why am I so shy? But, I think I do know why. I don't want to look him in the eyes; they look so much like Jack's and it just feels wrong to look at him and see someone else. I'd definitely find it rude. I wouldn't someone looking right through me and seeing someone else. I'm definitely talking from experience (*cough* Jack *cough*).

"Hi." I respond shyly. "So, you're new here?" _Of course he's new here! Ugh, stupid!_ I mentally slap myself.

"Yeah, I am. Me and my brother actually." He smiles sweetly down at me. My cheeks flush, but not so much out of embarrassment.

"So, do you have a name?" I ask. Oh Tooth, of course he has a name! _Stupid, stupid, stupid._

"Yeah, I'm Jake, and my brother over there is William. Call him Will if you will." He smiles jokingly. I know Jack might've high-fived himself for that one. It would have been something he would have practiced, too, had he ever known an actual William. My cheeks flushed a darker shade of red. _He's not Jack, Tooth,_ I scold. I turn away from his gaze, embarrassed as a tiny laugh leaves my lips.

 _Control yourself, Tooth! He's just a boy!_

A _handsome_ boy.

And he's funny.

Well, that was a bad joke, but he tried.

Yet, I can't help but think of Jack. Jake, Jack. What a coincidence. . . This world just hates me. . .

"Are you alright?" Jake raises an eyebrow.

"Huh? Oh yeah! I'm totally fine!" I laugh awkwardly, hands clasped behind my back. _Stupid! Stupid!_

He chuckles slightly, and bumps his shoulder with mine, though it's more like he bumps his arm against me considering the height difference. I shoulder him back, though. We keep this going for a while until I almost fall over to the side. He catches me, though, and balances me back on my feet. Well, he got comfortable fast. It's strange, but I guess we all adjust differently. Take that from a fast adapter.

But, honestly, this guy doesn't seem half bad.

* * *

 **ASTRID'S POV**

"So, I'm William. Call me Will." His green eyes twinkle along with his smile. Green eyes. Like Hiccup's.

 _This isn't Hiccup, Astrid, stop it!_ I compose myself and turn to him.

"I'm Astrid." I say, giving him my usual, close lipped smile.

I feel someone watching as I speak, though, eyes burning holes through us. I turn my head slightly, and catch Hiccup glaring at William. His brows narrowed, like he always does when he was mad or upset. . . or jealous? _Jealous?_ Does that mean . . . ? No. I don't even want to let myself think that. Why would he be jealous anyways? He left me for Dumbbutt. His choice, his fault, not mine. He said it clearly on the first day. The day of his betrayal. I shut my eyes, and let the bitterness escape me in a sigh. I really don't want to remember that day. But I remember anyway and don't see the frozen patch of slippery ice.

I lose my balance, my foot slipping on it. I fall, and bring William down with me when he tries to help. Neither of us were ready for a fall. He lands on his back, and I land on top of him. My arms tighten to my chest and I ease off a little till I'm not on him but beside him, shoulders touching. I turn to find him staring right at me and my breathing stops along with my heart as my cheeks heat up.

 _Well, this is embarrassing. . ._

Whistles, hoots, laughs and cooing is heard, and my blush deepens, though the sounds are far away. I can't help but really look at him though. He really is handsome. His green eyes are mesmerizing. I could count the faint freckles on his nose. He looked so familiar. I'd never met him before, that I was sure of. But his features reminded me so much of. . .

 _Hiccup_.

Tooth's hand brings me out of whatever reverie I was in, and I take it, catching myself before I do something even more stupid. The snow was already soaking my clothes and I was getting cold. People moved on from what they had just seen quickly enough.

"Are you okay?" Tooth helps me dust myself off with her motherly hands, and I nod with a faint smile. I turn back to William, who's still lying on the floor, looking up at us with a look I can't seem to place.

"Sorry, William, I never intended for that to happen." I help him up and he dusts himself off with a smile.

"No worries, happens to the best of us sometimes, no?" I'm surprised at the sincerity of his voice and eyes. I'd be lying if I said I didn't find that the tiniest bit attractive. Guys didn't come like that often anymore. I smile, my first toothy smile at him. Crazy how he got one out of me so quickly. I think he knows that too, and that's why he chuckles.

I see a familiar figure from the corner of my eye and turn a little to the side in curiosity. It's Hiccup. And he looks. . . upset. But before I can really look at him, he turns to leave. He walks away, Merida calling after him. He disappears into the building, not even turning around at her calls. I almost shout and run after him but snap myself out of it. He's still a stranger, and I have absolutely no reason to go after him. Even if my heart begs to differ.


	8. Chapter 8

**ASTRID'S POV**

I didn't see Hiccup much the days that followed. He kept to himself. I was a little disappointed when Jack and him didn't come to meet Janelle and Hanna the day after they said they would. Although I wouldn't publicly admit it, I even went down to my safe haven everyday when I didn't see him in the cafeteria.

But, he wasn't there. Jack wasn't either. Tooth and I would just have to live with that.

Tooth and I eventually introduced the twins to Heather and Ruffnut, once we were sure they bared no ill will. Heather and Ruff smiled at us, wiggling their eyebrows. We waved them off. They could be such teases. Jake and Will turned out to be pretty cool, though a pair of flirts, one more than the other (Jake). Truth be told, I paid more attention to my surroundings than the twins, my eyes always watchful for Hiccup's auburn hair and Jack's brown. But I would try to give them (the twins) enough attention to maintain a friendship.

Jake and Will are. . . interesting. They play a few instruments, they're athletes, they also do self-defense, but they don't use it unless it's necessary (Ruff volunteered her brother to be judo flipped when he came back from a trip he had taken to Cali for a skating match, thus why they added that important detail). That's what they say, anyway. Heather and Ruff practically begged them to teach us. They agreed, laughing at them-at all of us. Of course, they said we owed them a favor. Tooth and I shrugged, we all agreed, and shook on it.

Still, something didn't seem completely right. . .

"So when does practice start?" Tooth asked with her usual smile.

"How does after school sound?" Jake replied, looking over at his brother. William shrugged.

"Oh, we can't, we're going to go ice skating." I explained. Tooth had been waiting for it forever, and today's theme was masquerade, which I personally think she'll love.

"It's all good. How about Saturday, at the park? Red Mountain Park?" Tooth and I glance at each other, then glance at Heather and Ruffnut. They nod with a shrug. It's the farthest park from town, but it's not like we've got anything else to do.

"Sure, that'll work."

They nod.

After a while, the bell rings, dismissing us to classes. Will and Jake had no classes in common with Tooth and I. However, they have Heather for Technology, and Ruff and Heather for weight training, and, at the end of the day, Ruff for Norse. We enter the school building, going our separate ways. Me and Tooth stuck together, since we have the same morning and afternoon periods. We walk in and notice that the Big Four is only 3/4's present. Hiccup isn't in his normal spot, or in the class for that matter. I tilt my head to the side in thought. Jack glances at Tooth again, a look that I recognize as trying to place someone.

But that's none of my business unless Tooth and/or Jack make it. I sit down next to Tooth, who gives me a small, supportive smile; of course she'd notice my behavior. A substitute shows up, saying our teacher is out sick. He says it with too much enthusiasm, but I'm too nervous to think straight. I drink out of my water bottle, trying to ease out my nerves. Before long, I ask for a restroom pass. The substitute waves me out, and I exit quickly.

Where is he? Is he okay?

 _Don't fret, Hofferson, he's not your responsibility. He can take care of himself._

Being my obedient self, I worry anyway.

I walk through the hallways, and reach the restrooms. I go in quickly, do my business, wash my hands and exit, still worried. A sigh of relief almost escapes me when I see Hiccup at the corner of the hallway, hands in his pockets, lips pursed, eyes downward. He was just in the right position in which he could easily hide. But he's too focused to notice I can see him from my angle.

I'd never thought of him as the type to ditch. Then again, I hadn't thought that of Tooth, either. But it's obvious something's clouding his mind. Slowly, i make my way towards him. His head snaps up and he meets my eyes.

"Are you. . . okay?" It comes out a little more awkward then I intended, and I debate if I should move closer or stay at a safe distance. I decide to stay at a safe distance. Comforting him would make me want my own comfort. I don't want that.

"Why do you care?" He said harshly. I frown. _Okaaay, rude. . ._

"I was only ask-" I begin, but am quickly interrupted.

"Why don't you ask that new kid, he seems plenty friendly." His voice was still sharp. A hint of sadness and. . . oh my goodness, how peachy.

"Wait, are you jealous?" I smile dryly, throwing my head back in disbelief. "What am I saying? Hiccup, the most popular guy in school, who is dating the Queen Bee, is jealous that the girl he _abandoned_ for popularity," I make sure to say that louder than necessary, the venom in my voice as clear as a stain on a white shirt, but quiet enough to not gather attention (or so I think),"is talking to other boys!" I finish, crossing my arms over my chest, glaring at him, the healing wound reopened. His face softens considerably.

"Astrid-"

"Don't waste your breath Haddock, you made it clear the first day of freshman year; you didn't need me and you didn't want me. You chose Dunbroch and humiliated me just to enter her clique because you just knew in that big head of yours that it would get big. You broke our friendship, _our trust_. _My_ trust." _You broke us. You broke me._ Before I knew it, my hands were clasped onto his shirt in fists, his back pressed against the wall. I hadn't noticed the angry tears in my eyes until I could feel the hot sting. Those memories were painful. And I couldn't help reliving them.

I had arrived to school, and I was already on my tip toes, looking for a certain auburn haired boy. The certain boy I had realized only a short while back I liked as more than a friend. I spotted him walking towards a group of people. I recognized them. Rapunzel held Jack's hand tightly, as if she was afraid someone would swoop in and steal him. Merida was with her, wearing dark shorts, and a blouse that attached itself to her body in a not so ladylike fashion, high heeled ankle boots on her feet. Had her parent's let her wear that? Her crazy hair, though, stayed in its normal disarray. She didn't look too bad though, according to the boys I caught staring. I felt a little self conscious, though, in my blue jeans and T-shirt, furry brown boots on my feet. I realized I had lost Hiccup, and looked for him again. It wasn't to hard to spot him again. I was about to call out his name when I it really clicked where he was headed.

Hiccup shyly approached Dunbroch. But, of course, someone who didn't know him wouldn't be able to tell he was dying of nervousness. Summer break had really done him justice, too. He went from scrawny and dorky to lean and adorably dorky.

Merida had studied him with appreciative eyes. She liked what she was seeing. I felt my blood boil with such intensity that I was left surprised. I had never felt such a strong feeling before. It wouldn't be the last time I would feel it, either. I quietly observed from a distance, waiting, trying to figure out what he was doing. Hiccup had reached the group and was talking to Merida. She looked impressed and pleased a boy like him would take notice in her, I suppose. If only she had known he had had a crush on her since sixth grade. To my knowledge, he had always found her attractive since her transfer in fourth grade.

It seemed she hadn't recognized him just yet. I decided I had waited enough and began my trek towards him. It was no easy task in these morning high school crowds. I momentarily wondered how transfer periods would be. I could see realization dawn on her face as Hiccup spoke. But she just smiled. I quickened my pace. I didn't like where this was going. Merida spotted me before he did and, after sparing a look towards her blonde best friend, she whispered something into Hiccup's ear. He nodded hesitantly and turned toward me. I waved. He didn't wave back. At first, his face seemed conflicted, a moment later determined. He met my gaze with a a barely apologetic look, and turned back to the group. I frowned and jogged up to him. Well, behind him. I tapped his shoulder.

"Hey, Hiccup, what's up?" I attempted to side-hug him. I don't think a friendly punch to the shoulder would be okay with this new stranger who looks like Hiccup, but doesn't seem like Hiccup. He took a step back from me.

"Sorry, do I know you?" _Ouch_ , that had stung.

"Hiccup, what are you talking about?" I distinctly remember my voice had faltered. Tooth had told me about her terrible experience with Jack, and I was horrified by what he was saying, and he knew it. But he kept a straight face, his voice the steadiest I had ever heard it. I think that only frightened me more.

"I mean that I don't know you. You're a stranger, so just go away, will you."

"Hiccup, what are you doing?" Stupid question, I was already drawing likely conclusions. "Why are you doing this?" His lips lowered to my ear. He had had a good growth spurt.

"I mean I don't know you, need you, or want you. End of story. Have a nice life." Then he walked away with his new clique, Merida's shoulders shaking with controlled laughter as they walked. It had been a low blow.

I felt like I had just been stabbed with the sharpest knife imaginable. Like someone had punched my gut with an iron fist. Like someone had taken out my heart and had put the worlds largest elephant on it. . . I felt the urge to clutch my chest, my thought being that it might ease the pain. I was holding back tears. Everyone around was whispering and pointing. They had all heard, they had all seen my most vulnerable moment.

And he knew I didn't like being vulnerable.

I walked stiffly into the school building. I wanted to be anywhere but here. Now I knew what people meant when they wanted the ground to swallow them whole. I found the janitor's closet shortly after. I unlocked it with a bobby pin, and closed the door behind me, wanting something to shield me from wandering eyes and sympathetic teachers who wouldn't know they weren't helping. I had slid slowly down, my back to the door. Tears streamed freely down my cheeks, my cries silenced, replaced instead with even more tears. _Everything-_ so everything had just been a lie. He had played me. Used me. Had I just been used as a ticket to Merida's clique? That had been some sick initiation, hadn't it? He had convinced me he was different. Whenever I had heard other girls talk about how much of a douche some guys were I'd give a quiet snort, thinking they'd see Hiccup as a saint if they'd only given him a chance. Yet, another part of me was glad they never noticed that dork. My heart had claimed him without his consent. And he had promised me we. . . we would be together forever, and at the time, I didn't care _how_ we'd be together, but that we would be together. But I'd been stupid enough to believe his promise.

Then realization hit. He had left me for that red headed mutton head on legs! He had abandoned me because of that girl! My hands had tightened into fists. I brought them to the ground, hitting it with all my might. I repeated this a few times. Then, I felt the floor shift. I had jumped back, startled, and turned on the lights. I hadn't even noticed I was in the dark until then. And I had been right. The floor had indeed shifted. The faint outline of a square was on the floor. I pushed it up. It didn't end there. I wiped away my tears, and jumped into the opening. Looks like I got my wish, however, I had technically jumped into the ground. Curiosity was a distraction from the pain. Something I would gladly accept.

I got lost, took a couple wrong turn until I figured out a pattern. They all had a faint signs on the side. Coded. But they were simple codes. Codes Aunt Grace had taught me when I was younger as little games to distract me while she cleaned. I was a little rusty but I managed. I followed the red rusty ones that had six numbers, 18.05.19, and found the theater. I stayed there for a bit. I was thinking things over. And, after a whole lot of thinking, I made my mind up. That's where I decided I'd become _Fearless_ Astrid Hofferson. The tough girl. The one who wouldn't be easily fooled. The one who forgave, but didn't forget. I would never forget. The murdered girl with the melodic voice. And, indeed she had been killed. Killed by the grief of losing someone she indeed loved. But, that girl came back with tougher armor, thicker skin. Smarter, taller, stronger, better. She wouldn't be fooled as easily. I promised myself that. I wouldn't be as stupid.

I come back to the real world and realized I still had Hiccup by his shirt, his green eyes surprised yet concerned. I let go, avoiding his shocked gaze. A stepped back, my emotions putting themselves in order as fast as they could. I felt embarrassed, my cheeks slightly pink. I had no right to do that. I sighed, slightly bitter. I had been left vulnerable just then, too. And I had let it happen.

"Sorry." I mumbled, rubbing my arm while biting my lip. I cleared my throat softly, and then crossed my arms over my chest in defiance. I wouldn't show he still affected me. I wouldn't show that I still cared. I stared straight into his eyes, unwavering and glaring.

"No, Astrid, I'm sorry. I-I shouldn't have done that. I-I'm- it was wrong of me. I had been so selfish. I-I just- I wanted, um. . . I. . ." He ruffled his hair, cheeks darkening. My insides melted but my face remained partially stony. _Stay strong, Astrid, stay strong._ "I just wanted to. . ." He hesitated, looking at the ground. He turned back to me. "Will you please forgive me?" He looked at me with those caring emerald eyes.

 _He doesn't care, Astrid. He doesn't._

But I still allowed myself to get slightly overwhelmed by his question.

 _Would someone who wanted to hurt me ask me for forgiveness?_ I hesitated.

After a moment, I finally found my voice,"I. . . I'll forgive you." He smiled and took a step forward to embrace me. I stepped to the side. His smile disappeared. "I do forgive you, but that doesn't mean we're cool. It's not that easy, it really isn't. Trust takes years to build, it took you nine years to be exact, it only took you seconds to break it, and-and it simply won't be easy to fix." _How do I know you won't do it again?_ "Haddock, right now I don't trust you. I don't think I ever will. . . At least, not like I did before." He nods sadly, opening his mouth to speak. He closes it again. "And, just for the record, I'm not forgiving you for _you_ , I'm forgiving you for _me_." I wouldn't let this stupid ache in my chest hold me down. After a moment, he decides to speak.

"Can I at least have a chance? C-can I earn your trust?" I hesitated again. This was the boy who had broken my heart and teared my trust to shreds.

 _He did it once, he can do it again_.

But, he's also the one who went underground just to see me.

 _He doesn't deserve your trust, Hofferson._

Well, to see Janelle, but still. . .

Slowly I nodded, ignoring my inner turmoil. His smile returned, albeit not as bright as before.

He took me by my waist and twirled me around, hope shining in his face. I was surprised; It had been unexpected and I was still familiarizing myself with his touchy self, but I didn't mind as much as I should have. I almost giggled too, but decided to smile instead. I had tried to hold that in, too, but the ends of my lips curled up in defiance. He shouldn't know just how happy this makes me, but I can't help it. Who knows, he could still turn away at any moment. When he finally sets me down, I realized he had set me a little too close to him. I looked up and his eyes were already staring down at me down with that familiar mirth I normally see in Tooth's face. And to reach that level of optimism, there has to be a good drive. Especially with Hiccup's normally pessimistic self. I place my hands over his chest with the intention of pushing him away. My arms don't listen. I can feel the weight of his hands on my waist and freeze. I should step back and set boundaries. I really should. But I don't. I'm frozen.

 _He hurt you. . . Don't give him the chance to do it again._

The only thing I did to obey that side was turn my head slightly away, and cast my eyes down to the ground. It's not a lot, but it's something. But I desperately wanted to get closer, to close my eyes and let my feelings take over. Hiccup frees one hand from my waist, securing my chin with his thumb and pointer finger. He turns my face to look up at him again. I lose all the willpower to turn away once I meet his mesmerizing green eyes and see his soft smile. My eyes closed the same time his do.

 _Was my whole argument not worth anything?_

I stood on my tiptoes as he lowered his face to mine. Who really listens to rationality anyway?

"Astrid?" I recognize that voice. It's William. My eyes snapped open and I broke from the embrace, heart hammering against my chest. That was the only thing that had been able to stop this. But I wasn't sure if I had or would've made a mistake. A mistake to have kissed Hiccup. Or a mistake to not have.


	9. Chapter 9

**ASTRID'S POV**

I coughed casually to the side as William appeared at the corner of the hallway. He smiled at me and then stared at Hiccup with a more calculated expression. Hiccup glared at him. William, after assessing the situation, glared back. I suddenly felt very uncomfortable as the atmosphere became a lot more tense.

"I heard you from all the way from Miss Jenkins. Are you alright?" he asked, getting closer. Hiccup stiffened, clenching and un-clenching his hands, his green eyes dark and narrowed. I have to admit, though, he looked pretty attractive doing that. How had William heard me, anyway? Miss Jenkins was a pretty fair distance away. Had I been that loud? I looked between them. I felt so awkward under their heavy stares. "Did this guy try anything?" William asked, matching Hiccup's stare with a strange ferocity. I was about to answer, when Hiccup interrupted me.

"This guy has a name and this guy didn't try or would try to do anything to hurt her." _Except break my heart, you know, the usual cliche stuff, but that's fine, because I'm growing soft and I forgave him just because he asked me to._ Wow, that sounded so pathetic.

"Hey, this girl can take care of herself!" I say instead, but they don't turn to look at me. I cross my arms over my chest and scowl. I'm being ignored. How nice.

"C'mon Astrid, let's get back to class." Hiccup takes my hand in his, giving me a gentle tug.

"Hey, let her go!" Will took a step forward, grabbing my free hand.

"You let her go!" Hiccup tugged me towards the direction of our class.

"I'll walk her!" Will said, pulling me in his direction. They pulled left, then right, left then right, repeatedly. Did I look like freakin' Elastigirl? I don't think I do, and I definitely don't feel like her. I feel like my arms are about to rip away from their sockets. I pull both my arms back towards me and jump back as William and Hiccup come towards each other, bumping heads and landing on the floor with a thud. I roll my arms, immediately feeling the soreness. They rub their heads with a wince as I roll my shoulders. But I wasn't done just yet.

I glare at both of them,"This girl has two, perfectly working feet. She can walk on her own, and she has an opinion and here it is: both of you guys are being mutton heads right now. This girl isn't any fragile doll. Her name is Astrid Hofferson and she'll take herself to class. Now if you excuse me." I turned around, walking toward my class. I turn back around with puffed cheeks. "Scratch that, I excuse myself!" After taking a few short steps away from them, I hear some shuffling before Hiccup jogs up to my side.

"Look Astrid, I'm sorry. Again" He apologized. "You're right, you're not an item, and-and you're a tough girl, and I know you can take care of yourself, it's just-it's just I. . .I don't know. . . I don't like how he looks at you. . ." He mumbled the last part.

"Why? Are you jealous?" He doesn't respond. His gaze remains on the floor, lips pursed. I laugh teasingly. "Look, if it makes you feel better, we're just friends." I smile, observing his face for a reaction to my words. He frowns.

"Well, he doesn't act like _just friends_." He crossed his arms. He was being so childish, just like when we were kids. I roll my eyes, chest warm with the memories and punch his arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" He asks, rubbing his arm.

"That's for being over protective." I smile. "I still think you're a jerk, by the way. It took you quite some time to apologize for that." He was about to respond to my words, looking guilty but I rolled my eyes. "I'm kidding." He gives me a look. "Okay, kind of."

Once we're near the door, I turn to look at him,"By the way, maybe you should wait a few minutes before entering. They might get the wrong idea." Without waiting for a reply, I enter the classroom.

* * *

 **HICCUP'S POV**

She entered the classroom and I beat myself over what I did to her, and rightly so. What I did was horrible and cruel and stupid, and the opposite of what I should've done. I was so obsessed with my Dad's approval that I made the dumbest decisions, only to find out that boosting up my social status wasn't what he cared about. He just wanted me to be happy and be smart and my blind need for his approval blew up in my face. _How could I have possibly left her?_

What was I thinking?!

Oh yeah. I thought I'd finally be important, popular. I would no longer be the insignificant Hiccup. I would have too many friends to count, and my best buddy would be right beside me, with the prettiest girls by our sides. I shook my head somberly. No more bottom of the food chain, no more hurtful teasing. No more embarrassing names. I was so selfish and stupid and had made the worst mistake in the world. I, I, I, me, me, me. I'd practically slapped 2/3rd's of the realest people ever. Astrid and Toothiana had been real friends and I'd betrayed them, right alongside Jack.

I shook my head, ignoring my mind. No, that was past. This was the present. And as of present, I wouldn't mind what everyone would think of my friendship blossoming with Astrid, whether they took it as a friendship or not. She might not want people to think what they would _most definitely_ think, but I wouldn't mind. I enter the classroom, and sat in my normal seat next to Merida. She looks at me with curious eyes but I wave her off. She nods slowly, staring at me closely. Yes, I know it's wrong but really, I couldn't stop that smile from stretching on my lips. And I feel a little guilty, but those rumors that would surely fly around? I wouldn't mind at all.

* * *

 **Because PaperGirlInAPaperTown and BrawlerGamer (and that sweet guest!) deserved a little something for their support C: So, I have given you two chapters in one day! Crazy, I know :D Much love! ~Angela 3**


	10. Chapter 10

**~~Astrid's POV~~**

It was finally lunchtime, and I thought up something that could be of some concern: if Hiccup was now in a good mood (since we kind of made up), would he, by any chance, go down to the theatre to see Janelle and Hanna? Would he invite Jack, too? I paused in the line, and felt a soft shove at my back only a moment later. With an annoyed sigh and sharp eyes to the shove-er, I leave the line, scooping two apples from the salad bar instead of grabbing a tray. I walk over to Tooth and comment my thought to her.

"I want to know everything about your make up after this," She whispers as we casually run out the cafeteria to the exit, the place too crowded and loud for anyone to acknowledge us. I send Heather and Ruffnut a quick text through our groupchat.

 **A: We're going back to the theater, don't worry, we should be back to class by the end of lunch. See ya! :)**

I place my phone back in my pocket, and we glide smoothly to the janitor's closet, no interruptions, no teachers (strangely). We open the door and close it behind us, jumping into the tunnels and running towards the theatre. We went backstage and changed into our outfits, placing our masks over our faces and hopping to put on our shoes. Once that struggle was done and over with, we set everything up, and sat down on the stage. I surprisingly felt a little giddy. I checked the clock on my phone.

"Alright, Tooth, we're only giving them five minutes. If they don't come by then, we're leav-"

 _Thud, thud. Rustle, rustle._

We look at each other with hopeful eyes, and confusion since, I suppose, we're trying to acknowledge that we both heard it. We stand up, focusing on tracking down the cause of the sound and, surprise surprise, it leads to the back of the room. The noise is definitely louder here, so that brings up the conclusion that it's most obviously coming from here. But, we were already at the back wall of the theatre, the wall blocking any further movement forward. The noise increases and turns into muffled knocks. We look towards each other, then up. The painting was the only thing on the wall. It shook. I looked at Tooth for confirmation that this wasn't in my head, that I wasn't going crazy.

Or maybe that we were both crazy.

I dragged over a chair, and climbed up, ready to get this over with. I took hold of the painting, unclasping the bottom, Tooth holding the chair steady as I did so. My hands took hold of the sides once I released the little hooks. I took a deep breath and pulled it off. Two boys tumbled out, crashing into us, and we screamed, more in surprise than of actual fear. One landed on me, his hands quick to catch him while. . . trapping me against the floor. My breathing hitched. His green eyes were steady on mine, his hair tickling my face. I couldn't move. My eyes trailed his face to his mouth. I bit my bottom lip. _No, don't do it! Don't do it! He has a girlfriend! What's wrong with you!?_ He was doing the same thing. He was leaning in while I stayed frozen on the floor. _You are so screwed._

* * *

 **~~Tooth's POV~~**

Two figures tumbled down from the opening, one crashing into me, his arms catching him before I was flattened into a pancake. My lungs started failing and my brain froze as I looked up at his maples eyes. He stared down into mine. Butterflies swirled around my stomach, heat filled my cheeks, and electricity flowed throughout all of me. My heart beat so loudly I thought that it might just burst. He smiled at me gently, which only made my cheeks flush darker. My eyes traveled to his lips, and I just knew he was feeling the same way I was feeling. I wanted to kiss him, and he wanted to kiss me. So why not? _Because he has a girlfriend for crying out loud!_

 _But those lips were mine, I was his first!_ I closed my eyes unconsciously, and I just knew he was doing the same.

 _Well now you're not, Tooth._

 _He has a girlfriend,_ I reasoned weakly.

 _But she's not here. . . a peck wouldn't hurt, would it?_

In the heat of the moment, his lips brushed mine for an instant, then I turned to the side. I immediately yearned for the possibility that I had just rejected as his lips landed on my already hot cheeks. I cleared my throat and he lifted himself up so there was space between us, but that I was stilled caged in between him and the floor. When he looked at me, his maple eyes flashed with something I couldn't pinpoint and he shook his head a moment later. He stood up slowly, cheeks heating up a very red shade on his pale complexion. He offered me his hand, but I picked myself up. Who knows, touching him could trigger whatever was that I needed to just kiss him. But I couldn't help but think: could this have been my only chance to ever be near him like this again? I don't know. . . but did I want to find out? I mentally shook my head. _Don't talk nonsense Toothiana! He has Rapunzel and you have a. . . a toothbrush?_ My attempt at self-comfort only made me flush with more embarrassment. I mentally groaned. Who cared what I had? I wanted him. Him, Jackson Overland, I want him back. I bite my lip and stare at my shoes shyly.

"Hanna, I-I, uh-look I'm sorry, I mean I-I didn't mean to-I mean I did, but I shouldn't have I-!" He looked at the ground, embarrassed. "I'm sorry."

"Look it's-it's alright, I just I've, uh, never actually had a boyfriend before and so I don't really have much practice-not that I would have kissed you-I mean, sure, I would've cause your _you_ \- but uh, well I. . ." I winced, praying to God that I had spoken way too fast for him to comprehend what I had just said. Where the heck did that come from anyway? I mean, it was true but, what the heck, why would I say that out loud?! To him?! Of all people, _him_. He didn't need to know that after the kiss, and the pain, I didn't date. No matter how many guys happened to be slightly charmed by my peculiarities, no matter how many guys would hint their interest. There was only one guy that I could ever really see myself with, and he had a girlfriend and was still so far out of my reach.

"Wait, so you're telling me you've never had a boyfriend?" He laughed, as if it was so unbelievable. I sighed in relief he hadn't heard the rest of my sentences, but then puffed my cheeks in indignation.

"No, I haven't." I couldn't help but be a little defensive. "Don't you have a girlfriend?" I prod, giving him a stern look. His laughing stops, and he looks at the ground, ashamed.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking." He bowed his head in apology. I internally sighed, and suck on the inside of my cheek to think up something before I say something stupid.

"So, how's she like? How does it feel to be in. . . love?" I ask him, the words tasting almost bitter in my mouth. _Stupid, why would you ask that? It's like you just want to suffer. . ._ By now we've regained our balance and are walking towards the stage, any noise muffled with our voices. I feel like I might be forgetting something. But that feeling is ignored in his presence.

"Well, she's pretty, cool and all, but," I lean a little closer in interest. "I feel like I can't trust her anymore." Well, at least his judgment might have improved. "She's been all secretive around me. And, these last few days have been confusing. I mean, I don't know if I'm going crazy, but, a few days ago, I got this vision. A girl-" He stopped abruptly, my heart shuddering with possibilities. _Keep going,_ I wanted to scream at him, _keep going, remember! Remember me!_ "I'm sorry, I probably sound crazy-"

" _No!_ " He seems taken aback by my small outburst. I blush. "I-I mean I, uh, I don't think you're crazy. . ." I clear my throat. "Continue. Please?" He raises an inquisitive eyebrow, but nods nonetheless.

"So, there's a girl, her face it's-it's bruised, and I think she was holding my face. Then it all disappeared." I almost sigh in disappointment. So much for remembering me. I know that's me-I'm pretty sure, anyways. "That happened the morning when these two new kids came." He shook his head and opened his mouth to say more but he closed it again. He held the back of his head with one hand. "Then there's these killer headaches afterwards." He closed his eyes tight. My heart beats with hope. Another vision-a memory? He sighs instead. "It used to feel wonderful," It takes me half a second to realize we're back on the girlfriend-love topic. "It was like I was floating, but now. . . Now I'm falling. Like-like my wings were cut off, I guess. It's just weird. I don't know anymore."

* * *

 **~~Jack's POV~~**

I was surprised I had told her this much already. I didn't know her that well, but. . . It was strange. She was just so familiar. But I did hold back a little. I didn't tell her my last vision. When my lips had brushed hers, it happened again. I saw the girl again. She looked beaten up, cradling my head, telling me not to die. Her eyes were so. . . emotionally conflicted. It made my heart hurt seeing the girl like that. I felt such an urge to protect her, to wipe away her tears and tell her everything was going to be alright. . . She had said that I saved her life. The image of a smoking four wheeled motorcycle was burned into my skull. Her lips on mine. Then, in a spark of light everything disappeared.

It happened so fast I barely processed it. I didn't know what to think anymore. Who was that girl? I know I'd seen her before. I know that. . . I don't know. . . I don't know. . . I don't know with these visions, the images were so confusing and clashed horribly with my reality. And I didn't feel like talking to Rapunzel would solve any of it. When I did talk to her about something from the past, which I was sure this was, she would either say she didn't remember or would contradict herself horribly. She had been so secretive these last days. . .

Was she being unfaithful? I shook my head. No, she wouldn't.

But . . . if she was? Would it really hurt? Well, of course it would! She is my girlfriend and I love her! I love. . . Do I. . . ? Do I really love her?

I watched Hanna from the corner of my eyes. She was staring at nothing, looking like she was somewhere else. Her cheeks were rosy and they were probably really warm. My hands twitched, yearning to test my little thought. I stopped myself, forcing myself to merely watch while she was distracted. Her lips were a bright pink and her hair was falling over her shoulders in dark cascades. A smile tugged on my lips and I faintly wondered who she really was. Behind the mask. Hanna doesn't seem like a good enough name for her. She needed a unique name. A name that fit her love of music or her love for. . . teeth. . . Something tugged at the back of my brain. I couldn't take hold of it; it escaped before I could grasp it. But it didn't frustrate me as much as it should have. Watching her was enough to drown out any complaint from me.

* * *

 **A/N: Ahem, anyways, what's up peeps? C: My mom couldn't find her keys this morning, so I couldn't get to school so . . . yeah :D I'm writing instead of doing chores! I'm horrible I know, but I'll get everything done xD I always do. #procrastinator**

 **Anyways, don't forget to review! I love love love when you guys review, it makes my day :) ~Angela**


End file.
